Gamfax: Evil Justice
by Game2002
Summary: The Smashers are in trouble when the government really decided to do something about them, and at the same time, an evil cult is at large. Can the Smashers get out of their situation and stop this cult from world domination? 1st episode of the trilogy.
1. Reawakening

**Note: Even though this is supposed to be a serious story, there will still be lots of humorous stuff like randomness and 4th wall breaking. If you do not like these kinds of humor, then this story is NOT for you.**

**Note 2: Since this takes place after Rise of the Negativities, there are some things you might not get if you have not read that story yet.**

-

-

-

-

-

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

-

-

-

-

-

First episode

**GAMFAX**

**EVIL JUSTICE**

-

-

-

**Chapter 1  
Reawakening**

* * *

It was a normal day at Onett, as normal as that place can be. Reed and Luigi were talking with each other as they walked along the path leading to the Smash Mansion. When they got there, the sound of hammering could be heard, and Reed turned to the mansion to see what was going on. He saw a building 'skeleton' on top of the garage and Snake was working all alone on the wooden planks.

"What's he doing?" Reed asked Luigi.

"He's building himself a new room," Luigi replied. "He didn't want to share the same room with Falcon all the time due to privacy reasons."

"Why doesn't he just find a new room in the mansion instead?"

"All the rooms are occupied and there's no more place to build a new one except here. He does like machineries, so I guess it's no surprise he wants to build a room near the garage. He's building speed is amazing though; would you believe that he just started yesterday and it's almost near completion?"

"Whoa! That fast?!"

"He's a really fast builder."

-

Inside the mansion, some of the Smashers were just sitting around lazily. There's nothing to do, so it can't be helped. What else is there to do other than slouching on the sofa and reading books and watching TV? For kids, they can go out to play or play video games, but for adults, there's really not much option. Why am I saying all these anyway? By the way, the TV is turned on with the news on it.

"Once again, the greatest soldier in the world, Big Boss, hunted down another group of Pessimism Cults and took them out without a single sweat! Such an amazing feat can only be accomplished by nobody but Big Boss!"

"This guy is making quite a name in the world right now, you know?" Fox said. "He was a hero during the Cold War back in those days."

"You know? I've been noticing this for a while and I'm not sure if any of you noticed," G&W said.

"What is it?" Bowser asked him.

"I think Big Boss looks a lot like Snake, except older…"

Bowser thought for a while. He imagined Snake's face in his head and then imagined Big Boss's face, and then he placed them side by side and compared it. "Hmmm… I see where you're getting at. They do look similar somehow, except one is older and has an eye patch."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they two turned to be related in any way," Fox said.

"Why don't we ask Snake? Perhaps he is related to Big Boss!" G&W suggested.

As they were talking among themselves, the door opened and a robot came in, carrying a tea tray in his hands. "Peach brought afternoon tea for you all," said the robot.

"Oh thanks, ROB!" Fox said. "Just put it on the table."

The robot placed the tea tray on the table, and then he turned to the viewers (you!) and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. Perhaps you all are aware of my existence towards the end of Rise of the Negativities."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

One week before…

"It's done…" Fox said, wiping his head.

"Sure took a while," Snake said, cleaning his hand on a towel. "This thing incredibly complicated, even more so than any of the machines that I built in the past!"

Then the eyes of the robot slowly opened and flickers with greenish light, and then the head turned and looked around the place, and then the robot began to speak, "Where am I? What has been happening to me?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"ROB… My name is the only thing I can remember," the robot, ROB, said. "My core memory is lost and I do not have a single memory of my past, but right know I am trying to cope with the person who brought me back to life, and I feel grateful for them."

"Hey, don't start talking to the person in front of the monitor all of a sudden," Bowser said to him.

"We would also like to broadcast to you news we just received," the news reporter said. "Some weeks ago, there was a diclonius that escaped from a research institution in Japan. Now that same diclonius has been found and killed. The defense force concluded that this was the best choice for a dangerous creature such as that."

"I couldn't agree any less," Falco said, looking bored. "Some things are better off dead."

"What's a diclonius?" Parry asked.

"A type of human or something like that," Fox answered. "You can easily recognize them by their cat ear-like horns and they have these slightly invisible arms called vectors that have tremendous strength. There are still a lot of things people do not know about them, so experiments are done to them all the time."

"Hey, you know one of those story writing techniques where you introduce a seemingly unimportant character early on in the story and then that character disappears for a very long time or something like that, and then he eventually makes a surprising return and reveals himself to be a major character all along?" G&W said all of a sudden.

"That was pretty random of you to bring that up," Bowser commented.

"I know…"

"I am off to assist Snake in his works." ROB then left the room, and as he was heading out the door, Peach came in.

"Are you doing all right?" Peach asked him.

"I thank you for your concern. Everything is fine as of now," he replied before leaving.

"Take care!" Peach said to him, and she went to a sofa and took a seat. "ROB is very fine fellow. He's very helpful and kind, not to mention very smart!"

"Yeah, I'm quite surprised about this too," Fox said. "He has some incredibly complicated inner works. Whoever created him in the first place must be a genius. Too bad his core memory is missing; otherwise I would really love to know his origins."

"I'm sure he will remember things by himself as time goes by."

-

That evening, everyone was at the dinner table obviously settling down for dinner. Not everyone, as Snake and ROB were still at the construction site. Plus, ROB doesn't even have to eat.

"Need to call those two in?" Zelda asked as she sat down on her chair.

"They'll come in by themselves, and one of them doesn't even need to eat," Link told her.

Indeed, the door opened and Snake and ROB came in. "All that left to do is the painting," Snake said. "I'll get that done tomorrow."

"You sure work fast," Luigi said to him.

"It's something I do for living, plus, I was able to get it done faster with the help of ROB. He sure learns things really fast!"

"I am glad to be of help," ROB said.

Ness turned to the robot and asked him, "I got some complicated summer holiday homework to do, so can you teach me after this?"

"I'll gladly be of assistance."

"Thanks!"

As everyone else was eating, Marth asked, "So when is Mewtwo coming back from his journey to enlighten himself or whatever?"

"No idea; he only said he'll be gone for a while," Ganondorf replied. "But rest assure that he'll be back someday, whenever it may be."

"Where do you think he went?" Pikachu asked.

"Probably up in the mountains training himself and encountering the clich้d wise old man that you see meditating on the mountains all the time. You know what I mean…"

-

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was up on a mountain somewhere far away, just like Ganondorf said, and he encountered someone in front of him. "So you are the psychic master they said…"

Before him was a beautiful girl with long black hair with tanned skin and a red dot on her forehead. "Yes, and why do you look surprised?"

"I was expecting a clich้d old man with lots of facial hair. The kind you see a lot in kung-fu movies, you know."

-

Bowser finished his meal and said to Peach politely, "That was great dinner you cooked up!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" she replied.

"I'm not like some fat penguin king who is so proud of himself that he looks down on others!"

-

Meanwhile, in Dream Land…

A chef asked King Dedede, "How is the dinner, king?"

Dedede turned to him and sneezed, and all the food splattered onto the chef's face. "ACHOO!"

"Thanks for the compliment, king…"

"Are you not feeling well, your majesty?" Meta-Knight asked Dedede.

"No, I'm all right," Dedede replied while wiping his mouth. "Just had a feeling that a strong pressure is coming down on me from behind."

-

"I think it's more like you only want to show Peach the good side of you," Luigi said while wiping his mouth.

"I'm not always a bad and ruthless person, you know," Bowser told him. "Everyone has a soft side!"

Everyone finished his or her meal and began to leave the dining room one by one, and while on the move, Popo said to Young Link, "I'm glad that summer vacation is on at last, but we just had to have projects and homework…"

"They're not very hard actually," YL told him. "Besides, we're going to my birth place for this vacation, aren't we? That is an ideal place to get our nature research project done!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Let's hope we can find some interesting subjects there!"

"Rest assure that you will. I'm also glad that I'm going to meet my brother again!"

"You talked about him once in a while, but I never saw him in person. I wonder if he's really like how you described."

"Pretty much…"

-

While all these were going on, something was happening in a place really far away. It is the main headquarter of the world government, the place that is called the 'central pillar' of the whole world.

The five of the greatest world leaders, called Pentaglorious, were currently deep in discussion about the current events. "It seems that the Cult of Pessimism is up to something," Mike the Smart reported. "According to the report Big Boss gave us, the cult is undergoing a secret project, but he was unable to find out anything else about it."

"We should keep a watch on that organization," Ice Dragon suggested. "Even though that cult doesn't look like the type to become a huge threat to the world in the manner like that of the former evil organization Negativities, there's still no telling on what they can come up with."

"Asides from this, is there any news on what the Smashers are up to?" Hyper Knee asked. "They have been very quiet for the while and they seem have gotten more trust from the world after their defeated the Negativities."

"Rest assure that all these are being taken care of even as we speak," Church Caller. "A faithful pupil of mine knows what he is doing. No matter what the Smashers plan to do this time, they cannot escape my grasps. Those Smashers are nothing but a sucking piece of s--."

"You should consider watching your language, Caller," Mike the Smart said to him. "Besides, the Smashers are not people to be underestimated. We do not know what you are up to this time, but you tend to do things you see fit and sometimes without our consent."

"Because you guys are too scared to do anything! Face it, you people do nothing most of the time but rub your big wrinkled foreheads. I sometimes even wonder why sucky people like you can become world leaders!"

"Well, the same could be said to you!" Smash Pumpkin said to him, sounding offended. "How come you are a world leader when you have such a foul mouth?!"

"Enough is enough!" Mike the Smart said. "There is no need for us to argue among ourselves, or this will ruin the reputation of the government! As long as Caller knows what he is doing, let him do as he pleases. But seriously, you should learn some courtesy, Caller. You are not showing the behavior of a world leader."

"Pfft! Kindness has no place in this world currently! What you need is an arrogant and strong mind! That is the only way the strong ones can survive in this world nowadays!" Church Caller said, and then he got up and left the room.

"That Caller… I really am very pissed with him some times!" Ice Dragon said. "Is that how Americans are all the time?"

Hyper Knee said to him, "Stereotyping isn't very nice, but I get what you're thinking. Compared to all other countries in the world, America really is… you know…"

-

Time kept on moving without waiting for anyone, and midnight arrived eventually.

On an island off the coast of the country Foolurene, there is an island called Dumb Man's Island. From the name, one could easily tell that it is an island that belongs to Foolurene.

Currently, the island is not at peace, for a volcano on the island has blown its top and is going wild even as we speak. The natives and residents screamed and ran around with hands waving around in air, and they kept on running in circles and banging each other like idiots, which they are.

"Run for the sea!" shouted the village chief, who was smarter than most than most of them and therefore not very well respected. Intelligence isn't accepted very much among Fools in case you forgotten.

Nevertheless, the villagers, in hope of saving themselves, ran for the sea and dove into it one by one, and there they watched the volcano as it spewed out fireballs and lava that destroyed their village.

As the volcano continued erupting, a large fireball was shot out from the opening and it crashed down onto one of the largest huts in the village and smashed it into smithereens.

SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

As the hut burned up from the fireball, the fireball itself began to cool down, and as the fire and lava around it disappeared, the orange, fiery heat that it was originally releasing began to turn purple. As the lava around it flowed away more and more, it started to become clear on what that thing is.

"We are… Gamfax…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Perhaps this is not the best beginning chapter. It looks very rushed, but that is because today is my birthday, and I want to begin this story first in honor of my birthday. Hope that the next chapter is good enough! Good day and God bless you all!

BTW, what G&W said should be taken in consideration...


	2. Surrounded

**Chapter 2  
Surrounded**

* * *

Morning has cometh and the Smashers are all at the dining table having breakfast. "I dreamed that I won the 20th anniversary ice-cream eating contest!" Kirby said delightfully in between mouthfuls.

"I dreamed that I lost the 20th anniversary ice-cream eating contest…" Yoshi said in a depressed manner.

"Nice to hear that your dreams are related…" Peach said while cleaning up some dishes.

Some of the other Smashers had already finished their breakfast and most were out there doing their own stuff, but some were slouching at the sofa and couches at the living room while watching TV.

"You know, I tend to think about our lifestyle," Falco said, looking at the ceiling. "We spend most of our time sitting around here doing nothing."

"Can't be helped it there's nothing to do," Bowser replied while reading a book entitled Anthropomorphic Beings' Guide to Marrying a Human.

"It's been very peaceful nowadays," Marth said, polishing his sword. "Aside from fighting evil forces that threaten the world, there's really not much for us to do in life."

"I remember when I was younger and living at my old home…" G&W said. "I would take my dad's tractor and drive it around in the fields with my girl. We would drive slowly while singing happy countryside songs to ourselves. It was such a wonderful experience and the happiest thing to do at back in those days. Time would fly by and a day had passed by just like that. Of course, I had to return the tractor before nighttime…"

"We bring to you live news report about the volcano accident at Dumb Man's Island," the news reporter on the TV said. "The volcano that has been dormant for several years has suddenly erupted without a warning late midnight. Luckily, the villagers were able to evacuate into the sea to avoid danger, so there were no lives lost. The village, however, was burned down completely. Now we see the sight of the burned village and the rescue squad doing their job." Then the scene shows the village that is in ruins.

"Pretty bad, isn't it?" Falco said.

"As long as nobody is hurt, it's fine," Bowser said while reading the book. Then the phone next to him rang and he answered it, "No, this isn't Pizza Palace, and I'm bored shouting to you, mister wrong number. What? How do I know your name? I don't even know your name and you said I said out your name? Stop kidding me!" And he hanged it.

"You should've let me give him the order and keep him waiting pointlessly afterwards," Parry said to him.

"Next time…"

-

At Dumb Man's Island…

The rescuing operation is still undergoing, but the news report is already done. "Phew, this place sure is hot," the reporter said, wiping her forehead with a handkerchief.

"But you did not report anything about the strange purple thing that was supposedly blown out from the volcano," one of her assistance told her.

"I know. Our office actually received a strict word from the government regarding that. They told us that absolutely nothing about that thing must be revealed to the public."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know; they just didn't want us to tell about this in the news. They said they are sending people to claim that thing though."

"What are they going to do with it?"

"Probably to research on it or something."

-

At the world government HQ, the Pentaglorious have once again gathered at the round table talking over this matter.

"If our investigation and reports are correct, that thing is without doubt the Gamfax," Smash Pumpkin said.

"The thing that was created by the Negativities to fill the world with evil…" Mike the Smart said. "Who would've thought it would show up again! Such an evil thing must not exist in this world!"

"That thing is being transported to the Central Research Laboratory even as we speak," Hyper Knee said. "Surely we can find a way to eliminate that thing."

"Seems like Caller went over to the lab to investigate that thing," Ice Dragon said. "He better not come up with strange things again. I'm starting to get suspicious about him all the time."

"Relax; he's not the kind of person to betray the world government," Mike assured him. "He told us that he has found a way to deal with the Smashers, so let us wait for his news to come."

-

A bit of time passed, and we head over to the Central Research Lab…

"Okay, come on in!" a worker said to the truck driver as the truck backed up into the storage room of the lab. After receiving signals to stop, the truck stopped moving and the door at the back opened. Some workers went inside and pulled out a large wheeled container containing a glass orb that has purple energy swirling around the inside of it—Gamfax.

The Gamfax was then transported through the hallways, and the researchers and scientists around the place took curious looks at this being of pure evil; an evil with the mind of an infant.

"So this is the Gamfax that the Smashers tried to fight and destroy?"

"Seems like it."

"I thought they destroyed it already."

"Didn't really turn out to be destroyed though..."

"Why is this being brought here?"

"The government wants to know more about it."

The Gamfax was eventually brought into a large room filled with machineries and computers, and it was placed in the center of the room carefully, and many people gathered around this thing to watch it. As they watched, the door to the room opened and Church Caller stepped in.

"One of the Pentaglorious has come!" his bodyguards proclaimed loudly. "Make way and show your respect to Church Caller!"

Everyone immediately stood to the side and formed a 'passage', and as Caller walked down between them, they bowed down to him with respect. Caller walked up to the front of the Gamfax and took a good look at it, and asked, "So this is the thing that was uncovered at the site of the volcano aftermath?"

"Yes it is, Mr. Caller," one of the scientists said to him. "It just arrived here, and then you came."

Caller continued to look at the large glass orb. The purple energy inside it swirled around, and at times, it would take the form of what looks like an eyeball that seems to be glancing around the place. "We are disappointed," it said. "We hate everything. We are not satisfied. Everything is a failure. We are Gamfax."

"So this is Gamfax…" Caller thought to himself in silence.

-

The next day…

Captain Falcon is readying the limousine while Link, Zelda, Young Link, Ness, the Ice Cimbers, Pit, Jigglypuff, and Pichu came out to it with several bags in their hands. "Okay, we'll be leaving for Outset Island now!" Link said to the other Smashers who were at the door sending them off.

"Take-a care!" Mario said to them.

"Be sure to bring back pictures of your trip!" Luigi said.

"Also bring back picture of any beautiful female parrots, if there are any," Parry said.

"Ready to go?" CF said to the ones that are leaving.

"Okay, let's go!" Zelda said, and the kids cheered happily that they are leaving for their summer vacation. After saying good-bye to their comrades one last time, they got up onto the limousine and readied to leave, but Samus stopped the car and ran up to them.

"Wait! I'm going to Fourside for some business, so take me there on the way too," she said.

"Okay, hop on," CF told her, and after she sat into the car, he stepped on the gas pedal and set off.

-

At the airport…

"Okay, we'll be separating over here," CF said to the Smashers that are leaving for the trip. "Hope you have a safe trip!"

"We'll back after four days!" Link told him. "Just come over here and pick us up again by then."

"Have fun!"

As the Smashers stepped deeper into the flight terminal of the airport, the kids talked among themselves about the trip with enthusiasm. "I can't wait to get back to my homeland!" YL said.

"First, we'll be riding the plane, and then we'll take a ship there," Ness said. "I can tell that it's even going to be exciting just trying to reach there!"

"Why do we have to take a ship?" Pit asked. "Can't the plane just get there instantly?"

"Outset Island is a rather remote place that is separated from most countries, so it does not have much outside contact. Therefore, airports are not built there, so the only way there is to take a ship. We'll take the plane over to Hyrule first and then take a boat ride over there, as Hyrule is the country closest to it," Zelda explained to him.

"It will be nice to be back at Hyrule," Link said, "even if it's for a really short while."

-

Back at the Smash Mansion…

The usual Smashers that were mentioned at the beginning of the chapter were slouching at the living room again, looking really bored. "Now that the kids are gone, things seem to have quieted down somewhat," Falco said.

"I don't really see any difference," Bowser said, still reading that book.

RING

"Someone pick the phone, I'm busy with my book," Bowser said.

RING RING RING

"Is anyone going to pick the phone?"

"Who wants to bet it's that guy again?" G&W asked, and everyone in the room raised hands as response.

RING RING RING

"Nobody wants to pick the phone?" Bowser asked again.

But then Lucario went over to the phone and answered, "May I help you, sir? Yes… I see… Please hold your patience, sir." He took down the phone and said to Bowser, "What is this Pizza Palace that is being spoken about on the telephone?"

"Just tell that guy to shut up and get a life," he replied.

Lucario talked to the phone again, "I am sorry, but I do not understand what you inquire of. A comrade of mine told me to say to you some vocabulary of unkind origins and seek out of the meaning of life. Yes, I am sorry that I cannot be of assistance. I wish you a good day, sir." And he hanged the phone.

"If he ever asks the same thing again, repeat that," Bowser told him.

-

Snake and ROB were out at the new room that is built on top of the garage. The room is pretty much complete on the outside, and all that's left is to give the paint job done on the inside. "You're doing a good work there," Snake said to ROB. "We're almost done!"

"I am glad that I am of assistance," ROB said.

Snake was painting the place near the window, and when he looked out it, he saw some cars driving up to the front gate of the mansion and he wondered what was going on.

-

Peach was at the kitchen preparing some foods, and Mario walked up to her and asked her, "What-a are you preparing these for?"

"I'm taking these to the flower girls at the apartment," Peach replied.

"You mean Mari, Macchi, and Kanna?"

"I want to take some fruit tarts to them and pay them a visit, as well as the other residents."

"The apartment sure brings back-a memories," Mario said. "I rememba da days when there wuz a hole on da wall connecting to Reed's room and ours, da time when da landlady eez checking out every room and we had to hide da hole from her, da time when we help-a Priscilla with her acting skills, da time when we went-a on a trip-a to the beach, and also da time when we found-a out Jack and Albert are policemen and getting into trouble with an assassin!"

"It sure brings back memories!" Peach said. "The landlady, Reed, and Susanna are the only ones from those times still living there, and now there are those three girls."

"Wait-a minute, didn't-a Reed said that-a there wuz also a new girl that-a moved into da apartment some weeks ago?"

"Oh yeah, I think he mentioned this too. I'll go over and pay her a visit too!"

After Peach finished packing, she carried the basket containing the tarts and walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

The other Smashers were still at the living room, and then they heard Peach saying loudly in panic, "What?! What are you people?! Hey!"

"Huh? What happened?" Bowser said, taking his eyes off the book.

Then the door to the living room slammed opened and several police stepped in and pointed guns in their direction. "Don't move! You're surrounded!" they said.

"What the?!" everyone gasped.

Then the police moved to the side and allowed their captain to step forward—Officer Dinsmin! "We are here for the wanted Smashers," he said. "There is no way they can escape anymore"!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Officer Dinsmin has returned from Rise of the Negativities, and he means business this time! Get ready for something interesting in the next chapter!

BTW, I'm quite excited about this new girl that I'm going to introduce soon.


	3. Prison

**Chapter 3  
Prison**

* * *

The Smashers were shocked that the police barged into their house without a word and so suddenly! They stood up and got into defensive stance and panicked. "What is the police doing here?!" G&W said in shock.

"They're after the ones that are wanted!" Marth said. "But I never thought they would chase us all the way to here!"

"The Smashers who have been accused of causing havoc at Alias Lobby are now to be arrested," Dinsmin said. "Come with us quietly and we will not do harm to your innocent friends."

"We won't let you touch our friends!" Falco said.

"Yeah! You'll have to get through me first!" Bowser said.

"Do not come against the police force," Dinsmin told them. "The Onett Police Force has agreed to let this happen, so if you come against us, you'll be going against the whole of Onett too."

"Damn! How can this be happening?!" Marth thought.

Some more policemen came into the living room, and they have Yoshi, Mario, and Pikachu in their grasps. "Mamamia! I can't-a believe theez!" Mario cried.

"Yoshi…" groaned Yoshi.

"NOOOOOOOO!! IT HAS COME!! THE NIGHTMARE HAS COME!!" Pikachu cried in an overly dramatic voice.

"Father!" Lucario gasped.

"Cooperate with us and nobody will get hurt," Dinsmin said. "We have some of wanted heads caught now, as you can see."

"Yeow! Ow! Waaa!"

Dinsmin turned around and saw some of the other policemen getting beaten up by some of the other Smashers who weren't in the living room. "What?!"

"It's that same crazy policeman from Johto," Ganondorf said. "Who would've thought that you come all the way over here?"

"You villain! Get out of here at once!" DK said in a threatening manner.

"Yeah! I'm going to mess you up real good if you don't listen to Donkey!" Diddy said.

"You do realize that by doing this, you are coming against the world government and the entire police force?" Dinsmin said to them. "As powerful as you all are, you are no match for the power of justice. It is equivalent to coming against the world!"

"Like we are scared of that!" Ganondorf said, punching his palm.

"Stop-a eet, Ganon!" Mario shouted. "Don't-a get-a into more trouble! We will go quietly!"

"What?!" the other Smashers gasped upon hearing such reply.

"Are you crazy?! These people want to execute you!" Falco said to him.

"Eet eez better that-a we cooperate quietly for now, or else we will only get-a into more trouble," Mario replied. "We do deserve what-a we did afta all, so we cannot-a argue against-a eet."

Marth took his hand off his sword handle and thought for a while, and said, "Mario has a point. We are up against people who have authority, and they are not the likes that can be taken down easily. Even if we take them out here right now, this will only bring us into deeper trouble. I agree with Mario that we should go quietly with them for the time being."

"I hate to see this, but I pretty much agree," Fox said. "Violence cannot solve these types of situations, so it's best that we cooperate with them for the time being."

"Dammit… If only we can get through this some other way…" Bowser growled.

"It is good that you are cooperating with us now," Dinsmin said. "I will assure the safety of your innocent comrades. For the time being, the wanted heads will be kept at the Onett Police Station until further orders are given."

Then another police came up to him and reported, "We searched the whole place and did not find Captain Falcon, Samus, Pichu, Pit, and Snake."

"Are you sure you searched thoroughly?" Dinsmin asked him.

"We did, and there is absolutely no trace of them."

Dinsmin turned to the Smashers and asked them, "Where are the others hiding?"

"We will never tell you where they are!" Falco snapped back.

"They went out to their own business, and we do not know where they went," Fox replied. "Pit and Pichu went on a trip."

"Hey! You're betraying our friends!" Falco said to him.

"If that's so, we will hunt them down no matter what," Dinsmin said. "I will situate guards at your front gate to keep an eye on them."

After saying all these, the police turned around and left and took the wanted Smashers with them. Yoshi turned to Lucario and said, "Don't worry, son! Father can get out of this by himself! You do not have to worry about me! Trust in your comrades! They can surely do something about this!"

"I will not fail to rescue you, father!" Lucario said.

Mario turned to look at Peach and Luigi one last time and said, "Take-a care…"

"Mario!" Luigi cried. "Please come back alive!"

"Mario! Take care!" Peach said with small tears at her eyes.

The Smashers were taken out and led to the prison truck to be taken away, and when the door opened, they saw Wario sitting inside. "Huh? You guys got caught too?" he asked.

"Wario! You're here before us!" Mario said.

"Tsk! I could've escaped if they hadn't used some paralyzing bullets one me!"

As the Smashers were being told to go into the truck, Pikachu resisted and shouted out, "I WILL NOT GET CAUGHT HERE! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN PRISON FOR ETERNITY!! I WANT TO BE FREE!!" And then he released voltage everywhere and zapped the police.

ZAAAAAAP!!

"YAAAAAA!!"

"Pikachu! Stop-a eet!" Mario shouted to him, but the mouse Pokemon went crazy and made a run for it down the street.

"Don't let him get away!" Dinsmin shouted. The police got out guns and fired at Pikachu, but the mouse was quick at dodging the bullets and disappeared from their sight really fast. "After him! Find him at all cost!" And under his command, the police gave chase after the Pokemon.

"He sure went crazy…" Yoshi said.

"I hope he'll be all right," Marth said. "Right now I'm just wondering where Snake went. Wasn't he at the garage constructing his new room?"

After a while, the police came back and reported, "Sorry, but we let Pikachu escaped. He was too fast to be caught."

"Send out the search squad to find him, as well as the other missing Smashers," Dinsmin replied. "We will take the others to the police station and keep them there until everyone is found. As for the ones that went on a trip, let that be their last trip. We will sent people to the airport and arrest them when they step through the gate."

"Yes sir!"

-

After the police left and left behind several guards to keep watch of the mansion from all sides, the others that were inside the mansion all set down and wondered what to do. "Dammit! Why must this happen so suddenly?!" Bowser said angrily while slapping his lap. "Why must they be so determined in arresting us?!"

"That's the world government for you," Snake said.

Then everyone was shocked at the sudden appearance of Snake and jumped back. "Whoa! When did you show up and where were you all along?!" Kirby gasped.

"I hid in the secret entrance at the garage that leads to the underground lab. The toilet isn't the only place leading there, you know. The police weren't able to find me that way."

"That was smart of you…" Fox said.

"What is this all about? Why has some of us been taken by the force of justice?" ROB asked.

"It's not something you can put down in simple words…" Falco said to him.

"To put it simple, they were caught because they once tried to rescue one of our friends and destroyed an important government center in the process, and they have been wanted ever since," Fox replied.

ROB listened and understood immediately. "I can understand what you are trying to say. The government is the main pillar of the world, and if something like that were to fall, the world will fall into unbalance and turmoil. For people to try and take down the government, they will be marked as fugitives as it is a large crime to do so."

"Aye… Where is Master Hand of all times…?" G&W said. "He should be here helping us out…"

"He always shows up when you least expect it…" Falco grumbled.

"Hey, shouldn't we warn Captain Falcon and Samus about this?" Kirby suggested. "They might be back anytime soon and if they come here, they'll be caught!"

"You're right! We better warn them!" Peach said.

Then Fox's cell phone rang at this moment and he answered it, "Hello? Falcon? Is that you?" This grabbed everyone's attention.

"Yes, it's me," said CF's voice. "I saw the situation while I was on my way back, so I quickly ran and hide. I told Samus about this already, and she's being careful herself too."

"Where are you right now?"

"Somewhere out in Onett, trying to find a good place to hide. I'm not sure what to do right now currently, as trying to fight for the freedom of our friends will bring more trouble."

"I know… We just have to settle with this for a while…"

"I'll be seeing you when I have the chance. For now, I'm on the run. You don't have to worry about searching for me; I can deal with things myself."

"Okay, I wish you and Samus luck!"

"Take care!"

"You too."

And the call ended. "Is Falcon all right?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, and Samus is fine too," Fox replied. "They both are out there hiding currently, so it's best that we let them hide until the storm has passed."

"That's good to hear!" Kirby said. "I hope things will solve itself eventually…"

"I wish too, but this doesn't look like it will end so easily…"

Peach got up and said, "I'm going to 10 Lives Apartment to pay our old neighbors a visit," Peach said.

"Don't worry; they won't catch us because we're not on their list."

The two girls went out of the mansion and got permission from the guards first, and when it was approved, they left.

"They sure worry a lot about us…" Peach said.

-

The princess finally arrive at 10 Lives Apartment, which still looks as dusty and old as ever, but that's how the landlady likes it.

"Sure brings back lots of memories to be here again!" Peach said.

They walked up the stairs and went to the first room on the right side Room 006. "Priscilla used to live here. We head a tearful farewell when she left," Peach said to no one in particular. "But it's good to know that her dream to become a movie actress has finally come true." She went up to the door and knocked it, and shortly afterwards, the door opened and Kanna poked her head out.

"Oh, it's you," she said.

"Hi! Surprised to see me?"

"Sort of, but considering that that she already came here, I'm sort of expecting you to come too."

"She?" they said curiously, but nevertheless, the princess went inside and immediately saw Samus in there! "Samus!"

"Hey, didn't you expect to come here," Samus said to her.

"What are you doing here?!" Peach asked.

"I had nowhere to go and our mansion is no longer safe to return to, at least for me. That's why I came here."

"She came here not too long ago actually, and we heard of your story already," Macchi said.

"By the way, Falcon is at Reed's room," Samus told them.

-

Room 001…

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you right now," CF said to Reed.

"Oh, don't say that! I'm not busy, and we're friends, so you are always welcomed to come here!" Reed told him.

CF looked around the room and said, "It sure brings back a lot of memories. Been a while since we left here… Your room still hasn't change." And he looked at the hole on the wall. "You never thought of doing something about that hole…?"

"I actually wanted it to stay there. It reminds me of the days I've spent with your friends!"

"So, I heard that a new girl moved into this apartment," CF said to him. "Did you get a chance to know more about her?"

"Yeah, a new girl did move in. Her name is Catrina, and supposedly, she's from Monstry. She seems to be a really shy girl and rarely shows herself, but she's really cute though!"

-

"We were able to talk with her a little bit, and because we are all girls, we seem to get along pretty well," Macchi explained to the three Smashers.

"She is not normal girl," Mari added.

"Oh yeah, it's just like Mari said. She says she's a Monstrian."

"A Monstrian?" Peach said curiously.

"So wouldn't that make her look like an ogre?" Samus asked.

"But she looks exactly like a human," Macchi claimed. "In fact, we were confused on how on earth she can be a Monstrian when she looks perfectly like a normal human being, until we found out her secret."

"Yeah, I remember Zelda saying that when she went to Monstry, there were Monstrians who look like humans, but with some oddities," Peach said.

"In that case, she would be called an Access," Samus said.

-

"Access?" Reed said curiously.

"That is the term usually given to those human-lookalikes living in Monstrian," CF explained. "When you went to Monstry, weren't there some people that look like ogres and some look like humans?"

"Yeah, I met some really strange girls like two-headed ones, ones with tails, multiple limbs, and such…"

"Those are called Access actually. Even though they look vastly different from most of the other Monstrians, they have been there long as the country itself and have behavior just like every other Monstrian, so they are still considered official ethnicities of that country. However, they are called Access to differentiate themselves more from Monstrians, which is what the ogre type people are called. Here's something interesting, Access are always female. There has never been a male Access, never."

"I see…"

"So do you find any oddities about her?"

"No… I never got into much contact with her."

-

About thirty minutes later, the Smashers were done talking to their friends, and then Peach began to leave. "You sure you'll be fine here?" Peach asked Samus.

"Don't worry; as long as I do not go out there carelessly, they'll never find me," Samus told them.

"Your friend will be safe here with us," Kanna assured them.

"Yeah, you guys are kind enough to accept us as your friends, so it's our turn to pay back kindness to you!" Macchi said.

"Mari like your fruit tarts," Mari said.

"I'll make more next time then!" Peach said.

As the princess turned to leave, the room across them opened and a girl stepped out. The girl's hair color is light brown, and she had a pair of ponytails that reached to waist level, and she looks about 18 years old or something around there. "Hello, Catrina!" Macchi said to her.

The girl named Catrina looked at her and said in a soft voice, "Hello…"

"You must be the new girl that they talked about!" Peach said. "Nice to meet you!"

The girl blushed and looked down slightly, and said, "Um… Hello…"

"We used to be residents in this place. But we moved to our own mansion after it was rebuilt."

"Catrina, why don't you show them what you are capable of?" Macchi said to her.

"I… I'm busy right now… Maybe next time…" Catrina replied in panic. "Got to go…" And she quickly ran off.

"Oh, come on!" Macchi grabbed her back the back of her shirt as she ran away. "Just a little trick, okay?"

"I have to go… I'm late for college…" Catrina cried as she struggled to pull away, and when she did, she tripped towards the stairs and fell down. "Ya!"

"Oh no!" Peach gasped.

They were too late to catch her and Catrina tumbled down the steps one by one.

TUMBLE CRASH BANG!!

The girls quickly rushed to the stairs and looked down at her, and a look of horror came across Peach and Samus's face. "WHAT THE??"

When Catrina fell to the bottom, her body literally broke apart into pieces. Her head fell off, her arms broke apart, her legs were detached and broken into pieces, and her body was split in half at the waist, between her skirt and shirt! However, there was not a single drop of blood.

"She broke into pieces!!" Peach gasped in horror.

"Don't worry about her," Kanna said while lighting a cigarette. "You'll see for yourself soon enough."

"What's all these havoc?" CF asked as he and Reed came to the scene. He looked down and was shocked to see Catrina's predicament. "Whoa! What the?!"

"EEKS!!" shrieked Reed.

"What do we do?!" Samus asked in panic.

"Just look," Macchi told her.

They looked at Catrina again, and then they noticed her fingers were still jerking, and then the head said, "Please help me…"

"She's still alive?!" Samus gasped.

"I told you that you shouldn't worry about her," Kanna said.

-

A short while passed and Catrina was put back to her original form again. "Thank you…" she said.

"So that's what makes you different from normal human beings…" Samus said in awe.

"Yes… My body can be separate into pieces and placed back together again."

"But I tend to avoid getting myself broken apart, because it's hard to put myself back together again if I am alone."

"That's an interesting ability you have," CF said.

"Yeah, and see to what extent she can do it!" Macchi reached to Catrina's head and pulled her right face and 'tore' the right part of her head off the body.

"Hey!" she cried.

Macchi then split the area between the eye and the mouth apart and showed them to the others. "You see? Amazing isn't it? It's almost like Lego blocks!"

"Give it back, please…" Catrina cried as she snatched her head parts away from her hand and connected it back to her head. "Oh no… I'm late now…" She turned around and ran away fast, but accidentally kicked her left foot against the wall and the foot fell off. She hurried to pick up the foot and connect it back, and ran off again.

"I never knew she was like this until now…" Reed said. "But she's still pretty attractive!"

-

At the Onett Police Station, the Smashers were all locked up together in the same cell room. Wario paced back and forth along the floor and said, "Darn it! Isn't there any way out of this for us now?"

"Just get over it and accept your fate," Marth, who was sitting on the bunk bed, said to him. "The walls are specially made to prevent being destroyed, so we can do nothing."

"I hope prison food is good," Yoshi said. "As long as they are tasty, I don't mind staying here all the time."

"I wonda how da others are doing?" Mario wondered.

"Relax, they'll be fine," Marth assured him.

Then the captain of this police station, Captain Strong, came up to the prison and said, "I'm sorry… I never meant for this to happen…"

"It's not your fault," Yoshi said to him. "Don't blame yourself."

"You people are the heroes of Onett, so we feared about losing you, that's why we never arrested you even though we had the chance. But Dinsmin came and threaten us in the name of the world government that if we do not do as they order, Onett will be in trouble. The mayor had no choice but to give in to this."

"Damn, that guy sure is good at doing this…" Wario grumbled.

"Don't-a worry," Mario said. "I'm sure our friends will find-a way to help-a us. Believe in them and rescue will surely come!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Catrina is my OC, and there is one thing I want to make clear. The term Access is owned by an artist named Accessworld on Deviantart website. He specializes in drawing mutant girls—girls with all sorts of strange attributes like multiple body parts, strange abilities, etc.—and even made a comic series out of it. While the character Catrina is my creation, she is based off the kind of characters that he would design.

While Catrina will not be a major character in this story, she will be a recurring character that shows up from time to time, and perhaps play larger roles in any one-shot or non-serious stories I plan to work on someday.

And for those who do not know or have bad memory, Captain Strong is from Earthbound/Mother 2.


	4. Vacation

Dang, I can't believe I made a fatal mistake in the previous chapter… Zelda and Link shouldn't be there! They're one vacation! I went and fixed up everything already, so you can reread it if you want to.

**Chapter 4  
Vacation**

* * *

It was evening on the same day the Smashers were arrested…

The ones that went on vacation were currently riding a ship towards an island that was visible over the horizon. "I can see Outset Island from here!" Young Link said.

"I can see it too!" Ness said. "We're almost there!"

Link and Zelda were standing on the other side looking at the beautiful sunset. "It's rare sight nowadays that you see sunsets like this," Zelda said. "It's so beautiful!"

"We sure lucky to be able to see this," Link said. "I wonder if the others are seeing the same sight as us."

-

Meanwhile, the harbor of Outset Island was as busy as it was in the daytime. After all, a ship was approaching and the people there have to get ready for it. Unknown to most of the people, a lone kid was sitting on top of a watchtower

"That must be there ship!" the kid thought to himself. As the ship got near, the kid jumped off from the roof of watchtower and climbed his way to the bottom and ran for where the harbor.

No sooner afterwards, the ship arrived at the harbor safely, and the people onboard began coming out with bags in their hands. "We're here at last!" YL said.

"So how are we going to get to your old house?" Popo asked him.

"Um… I don't know too… I only told them that we are arriving today, but not what time. I don't think they know when…"

"Let's just take a cab over there," Link said. "It should give them a surprise."

As they walked through the crowded harbor, they spotted the previously mentioned kid running towards them. "Someone is coming towards us!" Pit said.

"It's him!" YL said in both shock and joy.

"BROTHER!! YOU'RE BACK!!" shouted the kid, and then he tossed himself onto YL with such a force that they both fell backwards and YL was flattened underneath him.

CRASH!

"Hey! Get off me, Toon!" YL demanded while pushing the boy back.

"It's been a long time, Young Link!" the kid said happily as he backed off.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to act like a dog and pounce onto me!" YL said, sitting back up. He then turned to the others and said, "This is my twin brother, Toon Link!"

"So you're the one he kept on talking about!" Popo said.

"He's pretty cute!" Nana thought.

"Nice to meet you!" Pichu said.

"Nice to meet you guys! You must be the Smashers that brother talked about constantly in his mails," the kid, named Toon Link, said.

"Hey Toon, you grown a bit since our last meeting!" Link said to him.

"It's nice to meet you too, cousin Link!" TL said to him.

Zelda looked at YL and then at TL, and commented, "For twins, you both don't look much alike."

"That's because we are fraternal twins, so we do not resemble each other very much," YL explained to her.

"Yeah, and even their personalities are pretty different," Link told her. "Young Link is more on the passive side, but Toon Link is the total opposite."

"Okay, guys! Let's go to grandma's house! She and Aryll will be glad to see you guys!" TL said as he began to lead the way.

"How's Aryll?" YL asked him.

"She's doing fine too! I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again!"

"Aryll is your younger sister, right?" Nana asked YL, and he nodded as response.

After accomplish their business at the harbor, the Smashers went to take a ride on the cab to Toon Link's house. "This is the cab…?" Ness asked, looking at the cab which consists of a wheeled carriage dragged by a horse.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" TL asked him.

"Outset Island isn't a very advanced place," Link told Ness. "So this is the best kind of cab you can find here."

So they got onto the cab and the horse took off. The speed wasn't very fast, but this gave them a good opportunity to look at the sceneries out there. With the sun setting in the background, the sight was something to behold.

After about a twenty minutes ride, the cab finally reached the village TL lives in, and they all got off the cab and TL paid the driver afterwards.

As they walked along the path to the house, TL shouted out, "Grandma! Aryll! Guess who's here!"

The door opened and a little yellow-haired girl came out and ran to them happily. "Brother! You're back!" she said happily, and then she ran to Young Link. "You're back too, second big brother!"

YL and she embraced each other and he said to her, "I'm glad to see you again, Aryll!"

An old woman came out from the house and said, "You all came here at last. Young Link, you have grown a lot!"

YL looked up at her and said, "Good to see you still at good health, grandma!"

Grandma turned to look at Link and said, "You have grown a lot too, Link."

"Well, not really," Link said. "I'm not a kid anymore, you know."

"Come on in. You all must be very tired from the trip."

-

The inside of the house looks pretty simple, as one would expect to find in a primitive island. "This place hasn't change all that much," Link said, looking around.

"Still a nice place though," Zelda commented.

Link noticed a campfire setup with a pot over it in the middle of the living room, and asked grandma, "You still use that thing?"

"No, that is only for looks now," grandma replied, and she stepped on one of the floor tiles near the pot and the floor before her began to move and open, and then a grand-looking dining table with several utensils on it rose out of the where the pot originally was! "We use this now."

Link and the other Smashers were quite surprised to see this. "Whoa?! You installed something like this?!" he gasped.

"There's more!" TL told him, and he ran to a wall and pressed a secret button on it, and the wall slid open like a wall to reveal a large movie screen behind it along with a DVD projector and several DVDs on a rack. "This is our secret movie theater."

The Smashers' mouths dropped wide open upon seeing all these hidden technologies inside the house! "There weren't any of these before!" YL gasped.

"Where did you get all the money to build all these things?!" Link asked.

"Agriculture business has been very good," grandma told them.

"Who was it that said Outset Island is a rather primitive place…?" Ness said.

"Come on. Let's have dinner. You must all be very hungry."

-

Dinner had gone to pass and TL invited the kids to come up into his room. "Come to my room! I'll show you around and also the place that you'll be staying for the night," he told them, and they followed him up to the second floor.

They stepped into TL's room and saw that it was a pretty basic room. The type of room you would expect to find from a boy nowadays. Asides from the usual bed, closet, and desk, there was also a computer, a TV, and some video game consoles.

"It's almost like our room," Ness commented.

Aryll said to Nana and Jigglypuff, "Why don't you two stay in my room?"

"Okay!" she replied, and they went off together.

YL walked around the room and sat down on the bed and said, "It feels so nostalgic. How long has it been since I left here? I feel so young again!"

"Hence your name!" Ness said jokingly.

-

Back at Smash Mansion…

"So that's what happened this morning," Dr. Mario said as he sat down on the sofa. "No wonder those guards out there suspected me for Mario until I gave them proof I'm not."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how shocked we were…" Bowser said to him.

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"There's really nothing we can do about this now…" Snake said. "The government is with this matter and things will go worse if we try to solve it through force. We can only wait for things to happen and unfold themselves, whenever that may be…"

"Let's wait for the others to return from Outset Island first," Fox said. "And then we'll do something about this."

"Wait a minute… Wouldn't they be arrested if they step out of the airport?" Luigi asked.

"Right! We should rescue them!" Diddy suggested.

"That's what I'm wondering about…" Fox said.

"I say we head to the airport on the day they're going to return and protect them from harm!"

"That's what I'm planning on, though I don't know if things will go smoothly…"

"No matter what the cost is, we're going to rescue our friends and solve this mess once and for all!"

"Falco has a point. We can't stay here and let the government threaten us forever," Snake said. "Something has to be resolved!"

-

The next morning at Outset Island…

Grandma was already up and was preparing breakfast. As she was doing this, TL and YL both came down from the stairs. "You're up early," she said to them.

"Didn't sleep all that well because it was quite cramped…" YL replied.

"My… What happened?"

"We didn't have too much time prepare a good sleeping spot, so we just sprawled out on sheets laid on the floor and some of us squeezed together at the bed," TL explained.

"And you can tell that it's not a very comfortable experience…"

"We better get you a better sleeping tonight," grandma said.

To make a long story short, everyone eventually woke up and had breakfast, and shortly after breakfast, TL said to his brother and his friends, "Why don't we go on an adventure out in the jungle?"

"Is it safe?" Pit asked.

"I'm a regular there, so with me around, there's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Sounds like a good idea!" YL said.

"I don't see why not," Ness said.

"I'd rather go with Aryll to see the other village girls," Nana said. "So you guys go on ahead."

"Be careful out there and don't go too far," grandma told them.

"You don't have to worry about me, grandma," TL told her. "You know very well that I literally grew up in the jungle!"

"You still have to be careful. You'll never know danger you'll come across."

"Listen to your grandmother," Zelda told her. "She knows best about your safety."

"Whatever… C'mon, let's go!" TL said as he ran out of the door and was then followed by the other kids, except Nana.

"I'll take you to my friends and let's play together!" Aryll said to Nana and Jigglypuff.

"Okay!"

"Jiggly!"

-

The kids had just left the village and were now walking along the path leading to the jungle. "I'll take you to that mountain," TL said, pointing to the rocky peak which was visible over the trees. "I have a secret hideout over there, but very few of my friends actually come because it's too hard to get there."

"You always take things to the extreme, don't you?" YL said to him.

"It's fun! You should always do the best you can in whatever you like, and exploring and adventuring are what I like best!"

-

In the jungle…

"The jungle isn't all that of a dangerous place from what I thought after all," Pichu said, looking around. "I always thought they were filled with wild beasts, quicksand, and several other dangers."

"Reality is a lot tamer than you think," Popo told him.

"Are you sure there won't be danger?" Pit asked.

"Don't worry. With me around, you don't have to be afraid of anything," TL told him. "Whoa!" TL suddenly fell down a hole hidden on the ground!

CRASH!

The others ran around the hole and looked down at him. "You all right down there?" YL asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right…" TL got up, rubbing his back. "I set up this trap to catch boars, and guess I fell into it myself…"

"Do you need help getting up?" Pit asked. "I can fly in there and help you out." But before he got a reply, TL managed to jump back out with a single leap. "Whoa…"

"Never mind; I'm out myself," TL told him.

They kept on moving and soon came to a river that was flowing at a smooth pace. "How are we going to get across there?" Pichu asked.

TL looked around and saw a vine dangling from above the river. "We'll swing across using those vines."

"But the vine is in the middle of the river…" Ness said. "We can't reach it."

Without saying a thing, TL did a running start for the vine and jumped for it when he was at the edge. The others were shocked when he jumped, but he was able to grab onto the vine and swung safely to the other side. "I'm over here now! Why don't you guys try it?" he called back.

"Whoa… You weren't kidding when you said he is a very athletic guy…" Popo said to YL.

"Hey, are you coming over or not?" TL said to them while motioning for them to come.

"Pit's going to be able to get to the other side with no trouble for sure," Pichu said, looking at his wings.

"I'm sorry…" Pit apologized.

"What for? It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry…"

"…"

"Okay, I'll try first," YL said, taking a couple steps back, and then he ran forward as fast as he could and leaped for the vine. He barely caught it by the tip and the vine swung forward, but he failed to let go and land on the other side and the vine swung back and forward again, and he quickly let go this time and barely landed on the other side. "Phew… Safe!"

"My turn next!" Ness said, and he pointed at the vine and used his powers to draw it over to him, and when it was near enough, he jumped onto the vine and swung across and landed perfectly. "Tadah!"

"So that's psychic power?" TL asked. "Pretty cool!"

"My turn next!" Pichu said. He did a running start and jumped for the vine and grabbed onto it successfully, but because he was very light, the vine did not swung too far when he grabbed onto it, and when he let go his grip, he failed to land onto dry land and splashed into the water. Good thing it was shallow…

SPLASH

Pichu poked his head out and spat out water and said, "Dang…"

"Too bad for you!" TL said.

"I don't need any vine to get across!" Popo said, and he blew cold air onto the river and froze a section of it, thus forming an ice bridge, and he walked across it safely. "Told ya."

"That's even cooler!" TL said.

Ness turned over to Pit and said, "Hey, aren't you coming over?"

"But if I fly over, I would feel sorry that I have an advantage over you all… I don't know what to do…" he replied.

Ness slapped his face and mumbled, "You and your strange way of thinking…"

"Is he always like that?" TL asked YL.

"Pretty much…"

-

Now that everyone made it to the other side of the river, they continued moving through the jungle. They eventually came out of the jungle and found themselves staring at a large mountain wall. "My base is up there," TL said.

Everyone looked at the wall and found that it was perfectly straight with no jagged rocks that would support in climbing up. "No wonder no one ever came to his secret base…" they thought.

"Okay, let's get up there! Last one there is an Octorok with birth defect!" TL said as he ran towards the wall.

"How are we going to get up there anyway?" Pichu asked.

When TL got to the wall, he immediately climbed up it using all his limbs, and climbed up as fast as gecko climbing a wall! Everyone was shocked at how fast he climbed to the top of the wall. "What?! How did he do that?! There were no jagged rocks at all!" Ness gasped.

"Okay… I know he's very active and athletic, but I didn't know this…" YL admitted.

"Are you guys coming up?" TL shouted from the top of the mountain wall.

"Do you expect us to climb up like you?!" YL shouted back.

"You're his brother, so maybe you can do something like this too," Ness told him.

"I can't climb that well! If you don't believe me, I'll show you!" YL walked up to the wall and tossed himself at it, but he only slammed his face into the wall and fell back again. "Ow…"

Ness sighed and turned to Pit and asked him, "Mind lending your wings for this?"

"You want to borrow my wings? But they can't be pulled off…" Pit said.

"Not that!"

So to make a long story short, Pit was able to carry them all up using his flight abilities, and he was very tired afterwards. I like to use the term 'to make a long story short', don't I?

"Thanks goodness for Pit's wings!" Popo said.

"You're welcome… Ugh…" Pit said in between heavy panting.

"There's the base!" TL said, pointing to a cave entrance before them, so they all stepped into the base.

The base wasn't anything special really. It's mostly a large empty room with a table and a couple of chairs lying around, and that's about it. "Not too bad," Ness said.

"So what do you do here?" Pichu asked TL.

"Nothing much actually," TL replied. "We just gather together and talk about latest stuffs and we also use it as our main headquarters whenever we are playing war games or something like that. It's a good place for privacies and quiet moments, so you can come here whenever you want to do things like that."

"I wouldn't want to come all the way here just for this…" Popo said.

"Why don't we go exploring around the caves in this region?" TL suggested. "I always love doing this, but nobody ever comes with me because they're all scared. Such cowards…"

"Isn't it too dangerous to go deeper into the mountain?" Pit asked.

"Nah, as long as I am around, you do not have to worry much!"

"You're pretty confident of yourself, aren't you?" Ness said to him.

No sooner after they said this, the group went out of the secret base and travelled through the mountain path that led up to higher places. The path was straightforward and safe at first, but it eventually became narrower and there were more rocks lying around then usual.

"Careful, these parts can be dangerous," TL said.

As they were walking, a couple of tektites appeared from a cliff high above them. The spider-like creatures laid their eyes on their prey and then leaped down to strike. Pichu noticed and looked up, and cried, "There's something coming down!"

TL quickly pulled out his sword and swiped it above him, and both the tektites broke into two pieces immediately. "Whoa… That was close…" Popo said.

"I told you these areas can be pretty dangerous," TL said, putting his sword back, "especially with these monsters roaming around."

"I'm even surprised that you are able to survive this long when you come here all the time…" YL said.

"You'll get used to this eventually, and plus, my sword skills are very good, so I can deal with all the monsters here no problem."

"So what's the largest and most dangerous monster here?" Pichu asked.

"That would be Dodongos," TL replied. "They only show up in the deepest caverns though, so it's no big deal. However, if you insist on seeing one, I can take you to one."

"That would be equivalent to killing yourself! YL said.

"Nah, I can deal with one. I've won against a Dodongo before."

"I'm quite curious to see one too, but I also think that it's too dangerous," Ness said. "But if you say so, I think it's all right."

"You sure about this…?" Pichu asked, sounding scared.

Nevertheless, the whole group continued traveling along the path to reach the top of a mountain. They eventually came to another cave entrance that was next to the path. "Why don't we go in from here?" TL suggested. When they were about to go in, they suddenly heard a loud shout coming from the inside.

"HELP!!"

"Huh? What's that?" Ness asked.

"Someone is crying for help!" Pichu said. "And it's coming from inside the cave!"

"Let's go in quick!" YL said, and they ran into the cave.

The shout was louder from the inside, and they followed it and finally came to where the shouting was coming from. They saw a large Dodongo cornering a short man in a spacesuit against the wall. The short man threw some strange creatures with flower on their heads onto the face of the Dodongo, but the large monster easily shook them off. "Help me! My Pikmin can't do anything to him!" the man cried.

"That man is attacked by a Dodongo!" YL gasped. "We must save him!"

"Hey you! Pick someone your own size!" TL shouted as he threw a boomerang that struck the back of the monster. The Dodongo turned around and glared at them when it was hit, and it began to approach them.

"Oh no! It's coming over here!" Popo gasped.

The Dodongo growled and then ran forward to attack them. "Watch out, kids!" the short man shouted.

The Smashers got into defensive stance as the Dodongo approached, but TL got out his sword and dashed forward very fast. He dashed past the Dodongo and swiped his sword before coming to a stop.

SLASH

The Dodongo turned around to look at him, but suddenly a slash mark appeared across its body and the monster cried loudly and fell to the ground in pain. "Whoa… What happened…?" Ness said. "Did he hit the Dodongo?"

"C'mon! Let's get out of here fast!" TL said. "It may get up again!" So everyone quickly ran out of the cave and the short man followed them along with some of the remaining creatures with flowers on their heads.

-

Outside…

"Thank you so much for helping me!" the short man said to him.

"It's good that you are all right," Pit said.

"What are you doing in there?" TL asked him. "It's too dangerous for you to come, and speaking of which, I don't remember seeing you around here before."

"You can say that I came here as a tourist, but I'm actually a biologist," the man said. "I came to this island to study new life forms and wandered all the way to this mountain, and got attacked by that Dodongo!"

"Good thing that we were around to help you."

"My name is Captain Olimar, and I thank you so much for helping me! How can I ever return you the favor?"

"You don't have to. Helping people doesn't come at a price," Ness told him.

"By the way, what are these things?" Pichu said, looking at those strange creatures that were gathered around Olimar.

"I saw them in books before! They're called Pikman or something," Ness said.

"They're actually called Pikmin," Olimar corrected him. "You probably read about these wonderful creatures in that I published. They can make great pets if treated properly."

"So these are your pets?" Popo asked.

"In a way… I was fascinated by Pikmins when I was younger and I devoted myself to study about them and even lived among them. These Pikmins and I have become very close ever since and I have developed a way to carry around Pikmin seeds and grow new Pikmin whenever I want to, and they know who I am the moment they are born."

"That sounds cool!" Pichu said, petting a yellow Pikmin on the head, and it ran behind Olimar's leg in fear.

"Okay, I think it's better that we return to the village before any monsters show up again," TL said.

"I live at a hotel near the harbor, so would it be all right that you take me back to civilization too?" Olimar asked.

"Why not? Come with us!"

-

That evening, the kids returned to the house, where grandma was preparing dinner. "We're back!" TL said.

"You sure played for a whole day out there," grandma said. "I bet you had lunch outside?"

"Yeah…"

"Get yourself washed up and get ready for dinner. We didn't have a chance to celebrate a big feast to welcome your returning relatives yesterday because it was too late, so we are going to make up for it today."

"Hooray!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm not sure if this chapter turned out good, but it is very long. This looked more like a filler chapter, or maybe not since it introduced two new characters. I can guarantee that there will be some action next chapter though.


	5. Chase

Something's not right. I keep on forgetting things lately, such as totally leaving out Jigglypuff in the previous chapter. I need some aid…

By the way, chapter titles will now be put in the middle to make them more noticeable, if there's even a point...

**Chapter 5  
Chase**

* * *

On the third day of the vacation, but we're not focusing on the vacation right now. Rather, we head over the world government, where something big seems to be happening.

"Gamfax has been stolen!" Mike the Smart said in shock. "How can this be possible?! The security at the lab was set to the highest level possible, and yet that thing is stolen?!"

"This is not good…" Hyper Knee said. "All the security cameras weren't working for some reason, as if they were all jammed up beforehand. Looks like whoever wanted to stole this was well prepared."

"Now we will never know who stole it!" Church Caller said.

"And what reason does the thief want it for?" Ice Dragon asked. "The only reason I can think of is that he wants to use it for evil purposes."

"According to reports and investigations, Gamfax has the power to enhance machineries and give them minds of its own," Smash Pumpkin stated. "The thief may very well be using Gamfax for that reason. This is a theory of mine, but could it be possible that the Cult of Pessimism is behind this? If Big Boss's reports are correct, then they are supposed to be undergoing a project, and one may very well connect it with the stolen Gamfax."

"So you mean they are going to use the Gamfax as part of their project? That sounds like a plausible theory," Ice Dragon said. "We need to find out about it as fast as possible!"

"Ice Dragon is right!" Mike said. "That evil thing cannot fall into wrong hands. We must dig into the truth behind this at all cost!"

-

Meanwhile, a mob had risen in Onett, in front of the police station to be precise.

"Let the Smashers go! They're innocent! They are the heroes of this town!" the people protested loudly. "Let them go!" The mob was very violent and everyone was trying to push into the police station, and the police had to put up sturdy roadblocks to prevent them from coming further.

At the mansion, the Smashers were watching this through TV, since it's broadcasted live. "That's quite a mob there," DK said.

"I agree with those people. Our comrades should be set free!" Falco said.

"Let's hope there is progress. The more people the better chance of succeeding!" Bowser said.

"If Mewtwo was here, he would be able to predict the possibilities of the outcome," Ganondorf said.

"Hey, I think I see someone familiar there," Parry said.

Back at the scene, the mob continued to protest against the police, and Captain Strong was trying his best to calm the mob down. "Please calm down! I know you are not satisfied with this, but this is the government's doing and not my fault!" he said. "You can't blame me!" But nobody listened to him and they continued shouting for the freedom of the Smashers!

"They are my friends!" Bon Clay shouted.

"They are innocent of this!"

"You mustn't execute them!"

"Wario owed me money!"

"I love them very much!" Susanna hollered.

As the noise went on, Dinsmin himself showed up in front of the mob and lifted up his hand, and then everyone quieted down instantly. Cool, isn't it? "Listen, everyone," Dinsmin began to speak. "What we are doing is for the good of humanity. The Smashers have done an unforgivable crime of destroying Alias Lobby. Such a feat must not go unpunished. You may not agree with our doing, but the government knows what is best for the world. Do not question their motives."

"What right do you have to do this?!" shouted a familiar voice, and then the crowd parted ways and allowed Master Hand to come forth. "They are my family, and you took them away without my permission! Do you have shame?"

"It is your fault that you did not take good care of your family members, and they are getting what they deserve," Dinsmin replied.

"Don't think you can do whatever you want just because are a representative from the government! You think you can pressure us with the authority and power that you have?"

"We are working for greater justice. While our methods may not look pleasing to everyone, it will always turn out pleasing in the end."

"Guess what? I do not like the way you are doing things right now, and if I am not happy, I would very well fix it myself!"

"Do not think that by using force, you can get through everything. The authority is one my side, so coming against me is equivalent to coming against the whole world. Do you think you have what it takes to take down the government? I am given the permission to call forth an Esper if I have too."

"Damn…" MH grumbled as he backed down upon hearing the term 'Esper'.

"As you can see, it does not matter what you do, there is nothing you can do to change the fate of the Smashers," Dinsmin said to everyone. "You may not like it now, but in the future, you will thank us for the things that the government have done."

Back at the mansion…

"Dang! Why don't you beat the living daylights out of him, Master Hand?!" Bowser growled furiously. "I really want to sock that accursed policeman in the face right now!"

"You're not the only person thinking that," Falco said while pointing a gun to the ceiling, and he looks like he's going to pull the trigger any second.

Then the phone rang and Bowser picked it up and yelled into it, "GO EAT YOUR S-- PIZZA AND STOP DISTURBING US!!" And he slammed it down.

As they were talking about this, Fox came into the living room with a nervous look on his face, and when they noticed him, Snake asked, "What's wrong? You look nervous…"

"I just went to the Gamfax website to see how its reputation really is," Fox said in a nervous tone. "They… They were right… That site… it's…"

"What? What is it?" DK asked him. "You're sweating."

Fox looked at them with eyes that seem to depict horror, and he continued to sweat nervously as he said, "I saw… hell…"

"Hell?" Falco said curiously.

"That site… is a representation… of hell…" Fox said again. "It is the devil's lair… A nightmare…"

"Is it that horrible…?" Snake said. "You sound like you're exaggerating…"

"It cannot be described in words… It's the most terrifying thing I've ever seen…" Fox said. "You'll see if you go there yourself…"

"I'm more worried about Pikachu right now…" Peach said, straying off from the topic. "They say he ran away when he was about to taken away, and there has been no news about him at all."

"Yeah, I'm pretty worried about him too…" Luigi said.

"If he was able to lay waste to Alias Lobby, I'm sure he can handle himself out there," Ganondorf said. "I'm sure he's hiding out there somewhere and is doing a good job at it."

"Let's hope…"

-

At 10 Lives Apartment, within Reed's room…

"The others don't know that you are here," Captain Falcon said to Pikachu. "Don't you want to let them know about it?"

"If you want to tell them, go ahead," Pikachu said. "But I want to stay here until all these have gone to past."

-

Inside the prison…

"What's with all the noise out there?" Yoshi asked while looking out the cell door.

"I think-a there eez a lot-a people outta there that-a want-a us to be free," Mario said.

"I don't think the police would listen to them so willingly," Marth said.

"Well, that's too bad…" Wario said as he lied down on his side on the bunk bed with his head resting on his palm and using his other hand to pick his nose.

"I wonder when lunch will be served," Yoshi wondered.

-

"Make sure that the Smashers will not be freed no matter what," Caller said to Dinsmin through the phone.

"Everything is under control, Master Caller," Dinsmin replied.

"This is orders from us Pentaglorius, so make sure those sinners face their punishment and find all of them in the shortest time possible!"

"Everything is being dealt with currently. You do not have to worry about this."

-

That night at the mansion, Master Hand was in there with the others. "Why didn't you go ahead and sock him right in the face?" Bowser asked him. "I would've done that if I were you!"

"If he calls over an Esper, it's all over for me," MH replied.

"Are Esper admirals really something to be feared about?" Diddy asked.

"Yes, they are very powerful," MH told him. "I'm afraid that even I am no match for one."

"Man, that guy sure gets on my nerves…" Falco said. "I would've shot him if he was right in front of me!"

"I agree, he's really getting on my nerves," Snake said.

"The others are returning for vacation tomorrow… What are we going to do?" Fox asked.

"The police will probably be there to arrest them when they step through the gate," Ganondorf said. "Even worse, they might notify the security department of the whole airport to be on a lookout for them."

"Nevertheless, I have come up with a plan to rescue them," Snake said. "I can't guarantee if it will work, but as long as we try our best, there may be hope. Of course; this doesn't mean it will get the government out of our tail forever. At least we can try to hide away and do something about it some other time."

"What's your plan?" Bowser asked him.

-

The next day, at Outset Island…

The Smashers were all packed up and ready to return to Onett, and Toon Link also had his bags ready. "Are you sure you want to go with them?" grandma asked him.

"Yes, grandma," TL replied. "I want to see the place that brother is living at. I always wanted to go to new places, and this is my big chance!"

"I hope that you have a safe trip."

"Take care, brother!" Aryll said to him.

"You too!" TL said to her.

"Okay, the cab is leaving," Zelda said to the others.

"I'm off, everyone!" TL said to his grandma and younger sister, and they waved good-bye to him as he ran onto the cab along with the other Smashers.

"I'm sure you will like our place," Young Link said to him.

"Yeah, we're going to have lots of fun there for sure!" Popo told him.

"I can't wait to share with the others about our experience here! It was so fun!" Nana said. "I also made quite a few friends!"

"Me too!" Jigglypuff said.

-

Since I want to get the most exciting part as fast as possible, I'm going to skip through the entire plane ride process and bring the Smashers all the way back to Onett airport right away. You have no problem with that, right? You should be used to my writing style by now.

It was already starting to become evening when they arrived at Onett. "Ah, it's good to be back at Onett," Zelda said.

"I wonder if the others have come to pick us up," Link said.

TL looked around with enthusiasm and said, "This place looks a lot more high tech than the airport in Hyrule! I can't wait to see what the big city is like!"

"You're in store for some surprise then!" YL told him. "You're going to like it for sure!"

As they were walking, they spotted someone familiar in front of them. "Hey, isn't that Captain Olimar?" Popo pointed out.

"Hey, captain!" Ness shouted to the man.

Olimar turned around and said, "Why! It's a surprise to see you here!"

"I'm more surprised to see you here!" Ness said.

"You know him?" Link asked him.

"We met him while we were out adventuring in Outset Island," Pit replied. "His life was in danger from getting killed by a vile monster, so we rescued him."

"So you live here," Olimar said after listening to Ness. "Well, I came here just because… I want to travel a bit and observe some more life forms. This is the first I've come to Onett, so there should be lots of things for me to discover."

"Really? Hope you have a good time here!" Ness told him.

-

Meanwhile, several policemen were gathered at the arrival area. Obviously they were waiting for the Smashers to show up. "Keep an eye on the person named Pit and Pichu," one of the police said. "They have very obvious features. Pit has wings and Pichu is a Pichu, so you shouldn't be able to miss them."

"But there are a lot of Pichu out there," another police said. "He's not a one of a kind Pokemon, but rather, a species."

"Well… Just make sure that he is with Pit. He should be sticking to him at all times."

Unknown to these police, Fox, ROB, and Falco were also at the arrival area, and they were keeping an eye on their homecoming comrades too. "I can see the police over there…" Fox said. "They must be here for that reason."

"I hope Snake's plan will work," Falco said. "Too bad he couldn't come."

"The plan is not a complicated one," ROB reminded him. "So even without his presence, one can still execute it without errors."

"True, as long as I am around…"

"Long time no see, Star Fox!" said a voice that sounded familiar to Fox.

"Eh?" Fox turned to the source of voice and was very surprised to see an anthropomorphic wolf, chameleon, and a panther standing behind him. "Star Wolf!"

"Huh? You guys!" Falco said.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Wolf said. "Picking up someone?"

"We are, though things are actually more complicated than you think…" Fox replied.

"I'm more surprised to see you here! What are you guys doing here anyway?" Falco asked.

"Even if you have your own personal planes, you cannot enter countries freely as you want," Leon told him. "You still need to go through airports in order for things to be made legal. Don't you know all about this? You must be very dumb!"

"That was unasked for!"

"After we're done with our passport business, they'll give us back our Wolfens and we can fly them around again," Wolf said. "And no, we don't need a reason for coming here. We travel to whatever places we like."

"I wasn't asking for that in the first place," Fox said.

Then one of the police's walkie-talkies started up and he answered it, "Yes? You spotted them? They're coming over here now? Good, we'll round up at once. Over…"

"You here that? They're coming!" Fox said. "Get ready for the plan!"

"What are you planning to do?" Wolf asked him.

While Fox explained the situation to him, the policemen went up to the gate that leads into the arrival area and stood at the sides and waited. After about a minute, the Smashers emerged from there. "We're at the arrival area at last!" Link said, but then he and his friends were all surprised to see police standing before them and blocking their way. "Eh?"

One of them began to speak, "We are here in the name of the…"

But then a loud shout interrupted him. "Oh my god! They killed Kenny! Those bastards!"

The shout was so loud that everyone turned to the source of the shout and saw Fox standing by himself in one place, and he looked embarrassed.

"What's happening there?" the police asked, and then ROB showed up in front of them all of a sudden and his eyes flashed brightly and blinded them. "Ugh! Can't see!"

"Ya! What's happening?!" Zelda cried.

"Quick! Run!" Falco, who was wearing shades, shouted. "Follow me!"

"What is this all about?!" Link said.

"Just shut up and follow me!" Falco grabbed Link by his hand and ran, and Zelda grabbed onto Link's hand and was pulled along. The kids were confused on what happened, but they followed after them anyway.

"Look at them run," Leon said as his gang watched the Smashers run off. "You think they can get through this?"

"That lady with them sure is a one lovely gem," Panther commented as he laid his eyes on Zelda.

-

The Smashers ran out from the airport as fast as they could with police chasing them from behind. They ran into the parking a lot and went for the Smash Limousine and got into it. "Everyone here? We're moving off!" Captain Falcon, who was at the wheel, said.

"What is going on here?!" Link said. "What's with the rush?"

"And why are police after us?" Pichu asked.

"They're after Pit and Pichu! The government… They started arresting us!" Fox explained to them in panic.

"What?!" they gasped.

"Mario, Yoshi, Marth, and Wario were all arrested and taken to Onett Police Station, but Falcon, Samus, Snake, and Pikachu managed to escape. The police were rounding up the airport so they could the two of you, so that's why we came and rushed you out."

"All these happened while we were away?!" Pit said.

"I can't believe it!" Pichu gasped.

"I don't like to interrupt your conversation, but… What am I doing here?" Olimar asked. Apparently, he was dragged onto their limousine too.

"They're here!" YL cried as he looked out the back window.

"Here goes!" CF said, and he stepped on the pedal and zoomed the limousine out of its parking place and drove off as fast as he could, and it's a miracle that he didn't hit any cars.

"They've gotten away!" the police said. "Quick! After them!"

-

It was chaos, I tell you. Total chaos on the streets! The limousine was driving at top speed through the mostly empty highway to escape the vast amount of police cars that were catching up from behind. "This car isn't built for fast speeds, so I can't shake them off!" CF said.

"I'll shoot them down!" Falco said, readying his gun. He poked his head out of the window and fired back at the cars, but because they were moving around a lot, he had a hard time aiming. "Stay still!"

"Allow me to do the termination operation," ROB said. "I will go through the sky roof for the moment."

"Okay, be careful out there," CF said, and he flicked a switch that opened the sky roof, allowing ROB to go out of it and onto the car roof.

When up there, suction-like appendages came out from his base and glued themselves tightly onto the roof to prevent falling, and the front of the base opened and a mounted gun came out. ROB fitted his hand to the handles on its sides and looked through the scope at the top of the gun. He took a clear aim at one of the police car's tires and pulled the triggers on the end of the handles, and a bullet shot out.

BANG

"Whoa! What the?!" the police inside the car gasped as he car went out of control. The tire was shot and blew up, and the car went astray and crashed to the railings on the side.

CRASH

ROB took aim again and shot another car's tire, and this tire went out of control and crashed into some other cars behind it.

CRASH

"Whoa, that's crazy…" Falco said.

"Wow! I didn't know ROB was so good at sniping!" Ness exclaimed.

One of the police got out from the sky roof and began firing at ROB with his gun; however, the bullets bounced off ROB's body harmlessly, much to the police's surprise. ROB aimed at that car's tires and it skid off into the side and crashed.

As CF was continuing to drive, he saw several road blocks and police cars parked over the horizon. "Oh no! They're in front of us!" he gasped. "Hold still! I'm going to try and crash through it!"

"Oh my…" Olimar cried.

"Yeah! Charge through them!" TL cheered.

ROB turned his head 180 degrees to the back and saw those road blocks, and his eyes glowed in bright red light and then a beam shot out of it. The beam shot one of the police cars in the front engine and caused it to explode, and because there were other cars near it, a chain explosion was created.

BANG BOOM KAPOW!!

Despite seeing the explosion, CF continued driving through and because he was driving very fast, the limousine made it through the fire mostly unharmed. "Phew… Made it!" CF said. "Thanks for the help, ROB!"

"Whoa… That robot is insane…" Falco said.

"I have to admit it too…" Fox said.

ROB turned head to the front again and took out the remaining police cars left, and when all of them had crashed, the mounted gun retracted back into his base and the suction appendages pulled back too, and he went back into the car. But just before he went through the sky roof, he felt some stinging feeling in his head. "What…? What is this feeling?" He felt his inner circuits going haywire, and then he thought he saw images before him. Images of various explosions and things blowing into pieces, but he was confused on what these are. "What… What are these images…? They cannot be understood…"

"ROB! How's it going up there?" CF shouted from inside.

The robot shook his head and ignored what happened just now and jumped inside the car. "The operation was a success," he said. "All enemies have been eliminated."

"Wow! You're amazing!" TL said to him. "Are all you Smashers this cool?"

"Actually he's quite a new member," YL told him. "But seriously speaking, most of us have no idea he's capable of these…"

"Yeah, I never knew ROB is this powerful!" Ness said.

"Okay, let's speed back to Onett and gather at 10 Lives Apartment first," CF said. "That's where Pikachu and Samus are hiding at the moment."

"Where is Snake?" Link asked.

"He's at the mansion. He managed to hide from the police when they first came, so they still don't know he's there."

Jigglypuff looked through the back window and a look of shock came to her. "Big thing coming!" Following behind them was a large helicopter!

"Stop moving at once or we will shoot you down!" the pilot of the helicopter announced loudly through a speaker.

"They're really persistent, aren't they?" Falco said.

"How are we going to take down that thing?!" Popo cried.

"I will commence termination once again," ROB said as he readied to fight. But as he was going to step out the sky roof again, he noticed three futuristic jets appearing besides the helicopter.

Fox saw those jets and recognized them at once. "Those are Wolfens! It's Star Wolf!"

"We'll deal with this fly ourselves," the voice of Wolf spoke out loudly from one of the Wolfens. "Leon, Panther! You know what to do."

All three Wolfens flew around the helicopter and fired lasers constantly at the helicopter and damaged it badly, and then one of the lasers shot the propeller and knocked it off. Without the propeller, the helicopter obviously couldn't fly, so it crashed down onto the highway and exploded afterwards.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Whoa! That's awesome!" TL exclaimed.

The Wolfens flew after the limousine and Wolf said, "I'm only helping you so that you can get through this alive, Fox. Don't forget that we are sworn enemies and only I have the right to take you down! You better live until we meet again! Let's move out, boys!" And then Team Star Wolf flew off in their own direction.

"That was nice of them…" Zelda said. "Whoever they are…"

"At least we're out of trouble for now…" CF said. "Let's head back."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

How's that for some action? You haven't seen everything that robot can do yet!


	6. Execution

**SBS Time!  
ap13095**: Roy is gone because he was removed from Brawl, so are Dr. Mario, Pichu, Mewtwo, and Young Link also going to meet the same fate?  
**Game2002**: Brawl's cast does not necessary affect my cast, and I have no plans on removing them. The most I would do is to give them lesser screen time and roles.

**Chapter 6  
Execution**

* * *

That night at 10 Lives Apartment…

"So that's what happened…" Captain Falcon concluded his story to the Smashers who just returned from the airport.

"I can't believe all these happened while we were gone…" Link said.

"Are they all right?" Pichu asked.

"How would I know? Mario and the others are probably still in jail. The police are currently looking for the remaining ones," CF replied.

"What are we going to do about this?" Ness asked.

"That's the problem… The only idea I have is fighting our way through this and save our friends by force."

"That doesn't sound like the best idea. It would only make things worse," Zelda said.

"It doesn't really sound that bad if you think about it," Toon Link said. "Brawns sometimes work better than brains."

"I agree," Falco said.

CF turned to TL and said, "So you're Young Link's brother, right?"

"Yeah, and he said that you are one of the strongest Smashers. I'm happy to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!"

"I have a question," Reed said all of a sudden.

"What?" Popo asked him.

"Why must everyone crowd into my room?! There's almost no space left to move around!"

"Hey, you got a TV for yourself at last," Pichu said, looking at a TV that is at the corner. "Let's see what's on." And he turned it on.

The moment the TV was on, it was a news report about what happened in the previous chapter. "Some of the Smashers were able to escape arrest from the airport and were last seen driving down the highway to Onett," the reporter said. "The police tried to stop them on the way, but the Smashers were able to fight there way to freedom."

"They sure are fast at reporting these, huh?" CF said.

"Using x-ray technology that was installed onto the helicopter before it was destroyed; the police were able to get a clear look at the inside of the car that the Smashers escaped on. If you see any of these following people, please contact your nearest police station."

Then the screen shows the picture of the limousine, except it was in x-ray format so that you can see the people inside. "Oh my god! I'm in there too! Now I'm a wanted man even though I have nothing to do with this in the first place!" Olimar gasped upon seeing him in the picture.

"I guess that makes me wanted too…" Link said.

"Oh no… Why must this happen…?" Zelda cried.

"Dang… Things are looking even worse than before…" Fox said.

"I'm sorry that my problems caused you all trouble…" Pit said.

"It's not your fault," Ness told him. "We were only trying to help you."

"Yeah, you do not have to blame yourself for everything!" Young Link said to him.

Zelda moved over to Olimar and said to him, "We're sorry for dragging you into this…"

"Never mind…" he replied. "My luck was never really good to begin with. I crashed my spaceship various times whenever I am flying around on it and always get involve with various things. I'm quite used to this already."

-

Back at the mansion…

"Yay, they made it to safety!" Bowser said after watching the news on the TV.

"But I guess that makes the police even more serious about us," Ganondorf said. "Sooner or later, they're probably coming up to the door and bang on it."

DING DONG

"What did I tell you?"

"That's the doorbell," Parry corrected him.

"Makes no difference."

"There is a difference," G&W told him. "A door knock is physically hitting the door while a doorbell is pressing the button to make a ringing sound."

Peach went to the door and opened it, and as one would've expected, the police were out there. "We are here to search for the Smashers that returned from the airport," Dinsmin said in a serious tone.

"But they never came back…" Peach told him. However, the police didn't listen to her and they all went into the house and began searching all over the place.

"Whoa there! You better not make our mansion dirty!" Bowser said to them.

After searching the mansion from top to bottom, the police were unable to find anyone, and Dinsmin said to the Smashers, "Where are you hiding them?"

"We told you that we did not hide anyone!" Bowser said. "Can you please stop suspecting us?!"

"The words of people who ally with criminals are not to be trusted."

"Why you!" Bowser was angry and wanted to beat him up, but Lucario pulled him back to stop him.

"This will be a warning. You will be accused too if you help these criminals," Dinsmin said. "Until we have arrested them all, we will never stop coming here!" After saying all these, the police all left the place.

"Phew… They're gone…" Peach said with a sigh of relief.

Bowser turned to her and asked, "Can I please go beat them up?"

"Um… Why are you asking me this? By the way, where's Snake?"

Then Snake came out from the first floor bathroom and approached them. "So you're hiding in the lab," Ganondorf said.

"They're gone, right?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, but I think they're not going to give up like this. They might come back again."

"Aye… When will this ever end…?"

-

As Dinsmin sat in one of the cars which are on their way back to the police station, one of the police officers asked Dinsmin, "How long is this going to drag? We'll never find the other Smashers at this rate."

"I know, so I have decided on what to do tomorrow with the ones that we have at our hands at the moment," Dinsmin told him.

"What are you planning to do?"

-

The next morning…

Luigi walked into the living room after finishing his breakfast. "That was a nice meal," he said. "I wonder what's on TV." And he turned on the TV and plopped onto the sofa.

"We bring live news to you about the biggest event that currently happening here in Onett," the news reporter said. "Officer Dinsmin has decided to execute the Smashers in public!"

"What?!" Luigi gasped in shock upon hearing this shocking news. "This is bad news!! I must tell the others!!" He thought, and he ran out of the room like crazy while shouting like crazy.

-

The ones at 10 Lives Apartment also saw this same news, and they were equally shocked.

"No… This cannot be…" Zelda said in shock after watching the TV.

"No!! They're going to kill them!!" Popo cried.

"Those bastards!!" Falco shouted. "I can't sit still anymore! I'm going to go ahead and gun them down and nobody is going to stop me!!"

"Hold on a second!" CF said to him. "If you're going… Then I'm going too! C'mon, let's move out!"

"Ha! That's more like it!" Falco said with glee.

"Are you sure you're going to do this?!" Fox said.

"There are no other way asides from using brawns," CF told him "I don't care what happens to us, but nobody lays a hand on our friends!"

-

"Hey! This wasn't what you told us!" Wario shouted as he was led out of the prison room along with the others. "You said nothing will happen to us until the others are found! You're not keeping your promise! I'll get the lawyer for this!"

"Mamamia…" Mario groaned.

"Gulp… I haven't even had my last meal yet…" Yoshi thought. "So my last meal of my life was yesterday's dinner?"

"Well, looks like I was fated to live only for this long…" Marth thought.

-

Outside the police station, a huge mob has gathered together and everyone was throwing curses and shouts at the police. "LET THE SMASHERS GO!! THEY DO NOT DESERVE DEATH!!"

However, the police were all prepared for this to the point that they even had tanks and various large weapons on their side. They threatened to fire if the uproar refuses to die down, and this threat pushed back the mob somewhat, but they still continued to fight for the freedom of the Smashers.

"Our decision has been decided and it has been approved by the government," Dinsmin said. "There is nothing you can to change this."

"YOU SWINE!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" shouted an extremely Master Hand as he flew down from the sky really fast while folded up like a fist. "I WILL NOT LET YOU LAY A HAND ON THE SMASHERS!!"

Dinsmin saw him coming and commanded the tanks to open fire. Cannon shells were fired at the incoming Hand, but he was able to dodge them with ease and continued charging at the police station. But when MH got near the station, a force field suddenly appeared and blasted him backwards. "Gah!"

"We have prepared a force field to prevent the likes of you from coming in," Dinsmin said.

"CURSE YOU!!" MH shouted as he fired rapidly at the shield, but the bullets would just explode without doing anything to the shield.

"It's useless. This shield is developed by some of the top scientists in the Central Research Laboratory. It is not the kind to be destroyed with ease." But the Hand refused to listen and punched against the shield constantly.

"You're going too far with this, you damn police!" the mob shouted. "We will not let you harm the Smashers! Let them go at once!" They tried to force their way into the building, but the force field prevented from doing so. One of the large mounted guns fired at the ground before the mob, and they were all frightened and ran back.

"Do not interfere with our works of justice," Dinsmin said. "Why is there a reason for you to help those who are evil?"

"The Smashers are not evil! They are heroes!"

"Heroes or not, they have done an unforgivable crime that deserves death. Nothing can change this fact."

"Let them go!!"

Dinsmin ignored the angry cried of the mob and gave orders to some of the police, who then went back into the building. Shortly afterwards, the four Smashers were escorted on electric wheelchairs.

"Mario! Marth! Yoshi!" MH shouted. "Hang in there! I'll be there to rescue you!"

"You're not going to rescue me?!" Wario shouted when he didn't hear his name mentioned.

"Someone help me…" Yoshi cried while trembling violently.

"Mamamia…" Mario said. Though he did not show it, he was actually very scared in his heart too. Marth simply remained silent.

"Take one last look at these people sitting before you," Dinsmin said to the crowd. "It will only be a matter of time before the electricity is activated."

"LET THEM GO!!" everyone screamed.

Dinsmin turned to the executioner, who was standing next to the switch of the electric chairs, and gave him the signal. "When I count to three, turn it on." And the executioner nodded.

"LET THEM GO!! DON'T KILL THEM!!"

"One…"

"This stinks…" Wario grumbled.

"Two…"

"NOOOOOO!!" MH screamed.

"Three…"

"Yoshi…"

BANG!!

Bowser shot out of the ground underneath the executioner and smacked him into the air, and his presence surprised everyone. Bowser turned to the Smashers on the chair and said, "Good thing I made it in time!"

"Bowsa!" Mario exclaimed in surprise.

Snake then climbed out of the hole and said, "Good, you didn't die on us!"

"You're here too!" Yoshi said.

"Solid Snake! You showed yourself at last!" Dinsmin said. "How dare you do this?!"

"How dare you lay a hand on our friends too?!" Bowser said angrily. "You're really getting what you deserve now!"

"Okay, I've prevented the electric chairs from working now," Snake said as he did something to the circuits of the switch. "It'll never flip on no matter what."

"Get them!" Dinsmin shouted to the police, and they got out their guns and began to fire at the two Smashers. But before they could actually pull the trigger, Bowser breathed out fire right into their faces and burned them.

One of the tanks turned its turret to Bowser and fired a cannon shell. Bowser leaped back to avoid the shot and he performed an amazing jump at the tank and swiped it claws and chopped off the turret. However, this did not hurt the tank in anyway, as it was still able to fire another cannon shell. Bowser quickly pulled up his Sharp Claws and softened the blow and it merely pushed back several steps, though he still did get a couple of burns.

"The force field device is inside the building!" Marth shouted from his chair.

"Okay, I'll go turn it off!" Snake said.

"And bring out my swords too! It's in there somewhere!"

"Got it!" Snake ran to the entrance of the building, but a couple of police got in his way. Snake did a simple roundhouse kick and knocked them both in the head, and he proceeded inside. He looked around and saw a box-like device on the table, and he ran over to it and pressed the controls, and then the force field finally disappeared. "Good!"

"Curses!" Dinsmin growled when he saw the force field disappearing.

"Ha! Where is your god now?" MH taunted, and he flew in and landed on top of a tank hard and flattened it.

"The prisoners! Shoot them at once! I want them dead!" Dinsmin shouted.

Some police wielded with rifles ran in front of the four Smashers that were still on the chair and readied to fire, but then Ganondorf came flying from the side while performing a flying kick and kicked them all to their demise. "Wizard's Foot!"

Another police showed up to shoot Ganondorf, but DK grabbed him by the back of his head and hurled him away. Yet another police showed up and tried to shoot DK, but he was molested by Diddy, who jumped out from the nearest tree and onto his face. As Diddy continued to pummel the police in the face, another one showed up in front to pull Diddy away, but Lucario jumped at the police from the side and sent him flying with a kick. "Lucario! You're here!" Yoshi said with glee

"Father!" Lucario turned to Yoshi and ran to the back of the chair he was tied onto. Placing his fingers around the back of the chair, he released blue aura around the tip of his fingers and with a powerful yank, he pulled off the back of the chair and the cuffs that were restraining Yoshi broke loose just like that.

"Yay! I'm glad to be alive!" Yoshi said happily. "Quick, free the others!"

"As you wish, father." And then Lucario proceeded to tear up the chairs that were tying up the others.

"Haha! Free at last!" Wario shouted as he stood up and flexed his arms. "Now to show those dorks about messing with me!"

"Catch!" Snake shouted to Marth as he threw his sword at him. Marth caught it as he was standing up.

"Good," he said. "It feels better to have my sword besides me." He turned around and saw a mounted gun pointing at him, and then quick as a flash, Marth dashed right pass the gun just as it fired. Not only was the gun itself sliced in half afterwards, but the bullet was also sliced in half!

"Hiya!" Wario ran in front of a tank and grabbed the bottom of it, and using his massive strength; he lifted up the tank and flipped it all the way onto its back!

CRASH!

Dinsmin was not pleased with what was going on. "How dare you come against us? You Smashers will regret ever coming against the government!"

"You're going to regret ever messing with us too!" MH said to him.

"Yeah! You're not going to get away with this unharmed!"

"I have every right to call an Esper right now!" Dinsmin said as he got out his cell phone. "I have one of their numbers here, and I'm going to call him here to get rid of you all!"

"Don't you dare do that!" Diddy shouted as he fired his gun at him. The peanut bullet hit Dinsmin in the hand and knocked off the phone, and DK stomped it into pieces afterwards.

"Why you?!" growled Dinsmin angrily.

Then everyone heard a loud sound that seems to be approaching the police station. Everyone turned around to look at the source of the sound and saw a limousine driving towards them at high speed. "That's da Smash Limousine!" Mario said.

As the limousine approached, the sky roof opened and CF suddenly shot out of it and towards the police station. "DINSMIN!! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!!" CF shouted at the top of his voice as his fist glowed brightly in orange. "FALCON PUNCH!!"

Dinsmin had no time to react as CF fell towards him very fast, and the captain delivered the devastating punch right into his face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

It was a perfect hit; a hit that would surely please everyone who detested Dinsmin. The punch shattered his nose and sent every single piece of his teeth breaking into bits and flying everywhere. Not even he would recognize himself if he were to look in the mirror like that. The force of the punch sent the police officer shooting across the place faster than a speeding car. The speed was so fast that nothing could stop him so easily; Dinsmin crashed through a stop sign, a traffic light, a fence, a brick wall, and finally came to a stop after hitting a the pole of a large billboard, but even still, the pole was bent badly and the whole thing came down on top of him.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

Everyone watched with mouths wide open as CF just did something so jaw-dropping and epic. He got up and rubbed his fist while glaring in the direction the police officer flew in. "Damn… I wanted to beat him up myself…" Bowser groaned.

Falco stepped out from the limousine, which has now stopped moving, and said, "You should've leave a piece of him for me! I've wanted to shoot him so bad!"

Then the rest of the Smashers all turned to the police and gave them a stare that struck them in the mind greatly. "RUN!! WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE SMASHERS!!" they screamed, and they all ran for their lives. Even the ones inside the tanks got out and ran away.

"Ha! Look at those cowards run!" Diddy laughed.

"We really scared them all right," DK said.

"Mario!! I'm so glad you're all right!" Luigi shouted as he ran up to Mario to hug him.

"Relax! I'm right-a here!" Mario said to him while patting him on the back. He saw Peach approaching and said to her, "Peachy! I'm back!"

"I'm so happy!" Peach said with tears in the corners of her eye. "I'm happy that you're all right!"

"Are you happy that I helped him?" Bowser asked him, but she ignored him.

Yoshi placed his hand around Lucario's neck and said to him, "I knew you would help me! You made me happy!"

"It is my honor to rescue you, father," he replied.

"Well, you all did great!" Master Hand said to them. "I'm glad everything is resolved!"

"Yeah, but I don't think the government is going to give up like this," Marth said.

"That's true… But if they ever dare do anything again, we will not hesitate to fight back!"

"Yeah! Show them whose boss!" Wario said.

And then the citizens of Onett began clapping their hands and cheered loudly.

"Hooray for the Smashers!"

"They're safe at last!"

"I knew they would make it!"

"They are the best!"

"We will protect them too!"

"Yes! Yes! I thank you all for your support!" Falco said as he stood in front of everyone while lifting his hands in triumph. "I am happy that you all support me! I will continue to impress you all with my awesomeness!"

"But at least we know that there are people who supports us," CF said with a smile.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The Smashers were able to escape death for the time being. But where can the story go on from now? What more storytelling can there be to this? Perhaps you may have an idea or maybe you still know nothing.


	7. Pessimism

Did some of you honestly think that this is the end of the story and that the first episode has ended and that everything else will continue in the second episode? Things don't work like that, sorry.

**Chapter 7  
Pessimism**

* * *

That night, the Smashers were celebrating their victory over… Well, it wasn't much of a victory as it was more of being successful in rescuing their comrades from execution. Their good friends from the apartment were also invited over, and so did that gay ballerina.

"Let's cheer for what we did today!" Bowser said loudly as he lifted his cup.

"Cheers!" everyone shouted in unison as they all lifted their cups.

"You sure did great, Smashers!" MH said. "You made me proud!"

"Ha! That was nothing! After all, I was there, so everything was supposed to be as planned!" Falco boasted.

"What did you do there?" Parry asked him.

"It's good thing that I am able to live longer," Yoshi said while eating food. "Life is great as long as you can eat!"

"If you were gone already, I wouldn't have any people to compete with me in eating," Kirby said while he ate. "I would be lonely."

"I felt so good after unleashing that punch," Captain Falcon said. "I never felt so much better than that!"

"No wonder I love you so much, Little Falcon!" Bon Clay said to him while spinning around him—ballet style.

"You stay out of this…" CF grumbled.

"I just came here for a day and I'm already impressed with you all!" Toon Link said. "I'm starting to like you people more!"

"Hope you like it here!" Peach said to him.

"By the way, what is he still doing here?" Link asked, gesturing to Olimar.

Olimar looked up from his plate (he has his helmet off so that he can eat, in case you're wondering) and replied with a mouthful, "Well, um… I don't know, but I sort of unknowingly started doing whatever you guys are doing…"

"He published some books, so he's quite a famous person, you know," Samus told Link. "You should show famous people a little bit of respect."

"I'm glad to hear that my books are selling well and that my name is quite well known!" Olimar said.

"So mind giving me an autograph?" Pichu asked him, offering him a piece of paper.

"Sure!" Olimar took the paper from him and signed his name on it. "Here you go."

'Thanks!"

Meanwhile, Fox was at the phone talking to someone. "Yes, everything is all right here. You don't have to worry about us, Roy. It's not like it's the first time we've encountered this sort of situation. It was a shocking experience, but everything has settled down for now. How's being the king by the way?"

As everyone partied together and had fun, Mario noticed Catrina sitting alone on one far end of the table, so he walked up to her nicely. "Hello! Are you da new resident at-a Ten Lives Apartment?" he asked. The girl looked at her and simply nodded. "Don't-a be scared. We used to be residents at that-a place too, and da people there know uz very well! Come and join uz!"

"No thanks…" she replied softly.

"Don't be shy! Come on!" Mario grabbed her by her arm and went towards the more crowded area. "Hey everybody, we should-a let her feel welcome too!" But he noticed everyone looking at him with wide eyes. Most of them anyway... "What-a are you looking at?" Mario turned to look at his hand and found himself holding a dismembered arm, and he freaked out. "Mamamia!!"

"Eeks! Sorry!" Catrina cried in shame as she reached for her arm and placed it back to herself.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about her," Samus said, and she explained to everyone about her origin and ability.

-

In some unknown place, something was going on. A bunch of fully cloaked people were seen working on various activities.

"It's complete at long last. Let it be tomorrow when the day of the Cult of Pessimism strikes the world!" said one of them.

"We… are… Gamfax…"

-

The Pentaglorius, as one would expect, were once again gathered around the table to talk about the latest events like they have nothing else to do. They're very boring people if you ask me.

"What happened this morning was totally unexpected," Mike the Smart said. "It looks like there is no easy way to execute the Smashers."

"They have full support from the people in their town," Hyper Knee said. "I am beginning to think that we are wrongly accusing the Smashers."

"The Smashers did indeed do some great deeds in the past," Ice Dragon said. "No wonder the people are very fond of them. In fact, it's all because of them that the world has been quite peaceful nowadays."

"I cannot agree any more than this here," Smash Pumpkin said. "But how are we to be sure that they are not up to something?"

"I think it's safe to assume that the Smashers truly do not have any evil intentions. Perhaps we are worrying too much about them," Mike said. "But for now, I think we should continue observing them for the time being before coming to a conclusion on what to do with them."

"By the way, where is Church Caller?" asked Ice Dragon.

Then the door opened and Caller came in. "Was feeling ill, so I wondered if I should come or not," he said.

"It's good that you came," Mike said. "I would like opinions from you about the Smashers."

Caller took a seat and gave his suggestion, "It's best that we get rid of those bastards as fast as possible. They came against the police and even beaten up my pupil! Such act must not go unpunished! They must pay for this!"

"But if we try to do the same thing again, the same disaster that happened this morning will without doubt happen again. The Smashers have support from many people, and the majority agrees that the Smashers are innocent people. We are starting to agree that we should not judge them so fast."

"You are being misled!" Caller said angrily. "If this goes on, things will only get worse!"

"Then tell me what ideas do you have right now?" Ice Dragon asked him.

"You shall wait until tomorrow. I have a master plan that will surely succeed without doubt!"

"A master plan? You're always coming up with lots of plans. What do you have in store this time?" Smash Pumpkin said.

"I told you to wait, didn't you listen?"

-

Time flew by past and before you know it; it's already the morning of the next day already. You can imagine a scene of the government building with the moon in the background, but then the moon drops down and the sun appears and the sky is bright blue. Just like in those funny cartoons, you know.

"Well, are you ready to witness what plan I've come up with?" Caller said to the other 4 Pentaglorious.

"Show us then," Mike said to him.

A smirk appeared over Caller's face as he got out his cell phone and dialed it. "Hello? It's me. It's about time to let the world know the true power of the Cult of Pessimism."

When the Pentaglorious heard this, they were shocked. "What? Did you mention the Cult of Pessimism?" Ice Dragon said.

"What is this about, Caller?" Hyper Knee said.

Caller began to snicker and said, "I think this should be obvious by now."

"What…? You're not telling me…?" said Mike with a look of horror.

Suddenly, they all heard a rumbling sound coming from outside the window, and they ran up to it and looked out into the sea that was not that far from the building. The headquarters is built near a seaside cliff in case you're wondering. The sea shook around violently and waves were created. As they continued to look, something began to emerge from the roiling waves.

Out of the sea, a large mechanical monstrosity rose from it. It was a towering castle-like structure with a large ring circling around the middle area, and there were various large guns and cannons all around it, and using the help of large boosters under it, the whole architecture was able to stay afloat in air. The most striking thing about this large architecture was that on the highest point of it, the glass orb containing the being of pure evil could be seen—Gamfax!

"What?! What is that?!" Smash Pumpkin gasped.

"I call this masterpiece… the Big Letdown!" replied Caller.

"Gamfax! It's over there!" Hyper Knee pointed out.

The four of them turned to Church Caller and Mike said to him, "I demand an explanation for this! What do you have to do with the Cult of Pessimism and how did the Gamfax end up there?!"

Caller began to laugh evilly and replied, "How slow of you to figure out this, you old geezer? I thought it would be obvious by now! Fine, if you really want to know… The mastermind of the Cult of Pessimism… is me!"

"WHAT?!" they all gasped.

"As for the Gamfax, my subordinates were responsible for stealing it. It was an easy task considering that the lab was situated near our base, which was hidden away under the sea!"

"How dare you?!" Ice Dragon growled.

"It's too late for you to do anything now. My plans have reached the final step and I will not allow anyone to stop me!" Caller said. "Plus, did I not say that I will do something about the Smashers today? That thing will help get rid of them, and after that, nobody can stop me from what I am going to do!"

"You will not get away with this!" Mike shouted. "Guards! Arrest him!"

Then the door slammed open and several guards ran in, but the window suddenly broke apart and missiles launched in and blasted the floor and blew the guards away.

BANG!!

Some flying machines were seen flying towards the building and they were piloted by cloaked people. Caller ran to the window and jumped out it and landed onto one of the flying devices that came to fetch him. "I'm off to kill the Smashers!" Caller said to the other four Pentaglorious. "Wait for my report and you will be glad that I got rid of them!"

"I'm not letting you get away!" Ice Dragon shouted. He opened his mouth and a sword made of ice came out from it, and he grabbed it by the hilt and threw it at the flying device Caller was in. A drill appeared in front of the flying machine and it shattered the ice sword into pieces when it approached. "Guess you're not called Ice Dragon for nothing," Caller said, and then he flew back to the Big Letdown. The remaining four Pentaglorious could do nothing but watch the large flying fortress moving off.

Mike placed his hand over his forehead and said, "The leader of the cult was right under our noses all along… A name that calls out loudly to others… Caller… How come we never thought of this…?"

-

Meanwhile, everything was going a-ok at Onett. The police seemed to have given up on going after the Smashers, so they were able to move around without fear. But still, that doesn't mean they can let their guard down. Who knows what evil might happen again.

"Let's go play baseball with my school friends!" Ness said to the kids as they ran out the door.

"I can't wait for the fun to begin!" Toon Link said with enthusiasm.

Back indoors, the usual group was slouching at the sofa watching TV again. They are really boring people when not fighting, aren't they? "So… What's there to do now?" Falco asked.

"Nope… Nothing… It's boring if nothing is happening…" Bowser said, looking bored.

"We never do anything useful asides from fighting, do we?" G&W said.

"Yeah, everything is all right," CF said to the phone. "Yes, yes… It's nothing big. It was much easier than dealing with Eggman that time. So he's still bothering you from time to time? At least you have something to do besides running in circles around your island, right?"

Parry noticed Snake carrying some suitcases across the room and into a door on the far end. "You're moving in already?" Parry asked him.

"Yeah, the room is complete," Snake replied. "I've got my own room from now on!"

"But it looks extra far from all the other rooms."

"Actually… I prefer having my own quietness more than being huddled with everyone else, so it's no bother to me."

-

The kids were walking down the street to the empty field that they always play baseball at. As they walked, they saw Catrina walking towards them. "Hello, Catrina!" Young Link said to her.

"Hello…" she replied softly. As both sides walked past each other, TL reached to her hand and grabbed her by the pinky finger and pulled it off. "Hey!"

"Haha! This is fun!" TL said as he looked at the finger he has in his hand.

"Give it back to her," YL said to him. "That's not nice."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," TL said as he gave it back to her. "Here."

After getting back her finger, Catrina continued walking off but failed to notice a low-hanging sign and banged her head into it, resulting in her head falling off onto the street. Some guy was walking by and freaked out and ran away when he saw this. "She's pretty clumsy, it seems…" Popo said while watching her picking and putting her head back on.

The kids continued walking down the street and went past a TV shop. They stopped to watch the TVs that were placed behind the glass window. "I wish I can get my hand on this movie, Fatman: The Dark Night, soon. It broke all office records," Ness said.

"Yeah, it looks so awesome," Popo said.

As they were watching the movie, the screen suddenly changed into the face of Caller. It wasn't just one TV, but all the TVs there changed! "Eh? What happened?" Ness said.

"Greetings, you all should know me as one of the Pentaglorious, Church Caller," Caller said. "That is only my public face, but in reality, I am in fact the leader of the Cult of Pessimism."

-

At the mansion…

"Cult of Pessimism?" Marth said in shock as he stood up. "I remember this!"

"What are you talking about?" G&W asked him.

"When we went to Generic Campsite, I got lost with Yoshi and Kirby in the woods and ended up at a cabin where these cultists were doing some ritual."

"And their leader is Church Caller?!" Falco said. "You got to be kidding me! Why would one of the greatest world leaders be the mastermind of this cult?!"

"We, the Cult of Pessimism, strive to let people know that the world is an awful place that is full of failure and disappointment!" Caller said. "Everything in this world is a disappointment. There is nothing in this world that is good! Life is hopeless, there is no meaning in life, and everything is a failure!"

"What a dumb way of thinking things…" G&W said.

"We have begun our plan to let everyone realize the truth! Our flying stronghold, the Big Letdown, has been unleashed and we are on our way to destroy and get rid of the light and hope of the world! You shall see soon enough that the world will forever live in the dark corner!"

"What does this guy want?" Bowser asked.

"Smashers, if you are watching this, you better get ready!" Caller said.

"He's talking to us!" G&W said.

"So long as you people exist, nothing will go as planned! I am coming for you as we speak! You have beaten up my pupil Dinsmin, and I will not tolerate this!"

"Well, that's a first to hear," CF said.

"If this guy wants a fight, then tell him to bring it! Like I'm afraid of some world leader who is crazy!" Falco said.

-

Back outside…

"Whoa… This is crazy…" Popo said. "Just when I thought everything was going fine…"

"The world leader Church Caller is the leader of the Cult of Pessimism?!" Ness said. "Man, that's going to shock the whole world!"

"And he says he's coming after us!" YL said.

Popo looked around the place and said, "I don't see anything coming right at us. Maybe he's just bluffing."

-

SLAM!

That was the sound of the front door of the Smash Mansion opening. Falco jumped out and pointed his gun around while G&W held a baseball bat in his hand while wearing a pot on his head. "No sign of danger," Falco said.

"What are you guys doing…?" Peach asked them.

"Danger will strike anytime soon…" G&W told her. "Someone is after us…"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Marth walked up to her and said, "You won't believe what we saw on TV just now."

-

Now in case I have to refresh your memory about the geography of Earthbound, Onett is actually built quite near a cliff towering over the sea, and it is no different in this story. Some guy was standing in front of a broken house that he has been desperately trying to sell, but to no avail. "When will someone ever buy this house?" he thought. And then he thought he heard some strange sound. It sounded like a rocket approaching or something like that, and so he turned around and to his surprise, he saw a large flying fortress approaching from the distance. "My god! What is that thing?!"

The guy continued to watch as the Big Letdown approached the cliff, and then he eventually got so scared that he quickly ran back into town and began shouting, "Everyone! There is an UFO approaching!"

This grabbed everyone's attention and the people all looked in the direction of the cliff and were surprised to see the large flying fortress approaching. However, the Big Letdown did not advance any further when it was only a few yards away from the cliff; it remained hovering there.

"What's the ruckus here?" CF said as he and the most of the other Smashers came running up to the streets, where they saw the Big Letdown in the distance. "What?!"

"Mamamia! What-a eez that-a?!" Mario gasped.

"Can that be Church Caller coming after us?" Ganondorf asked.

The Smashers ran all the way to the cliff to get a better look at the flying fortress. Then the voice of Caller could be heard coming from it. "Smashers! Your judgment day has come! I have come to execute you all in the name of the world government!"

"Stop spreading lies! You're no government leader!" Falco shouted back as loud as he could. "We saw the news and you admitted it yourself that you're the leader of that crazy cult!"

"How can you be doing this?!" Fox shouted. "You are setting a bad example for the government!"

At the top floor of the Big Letdown, Caller stood up from his throne and approached the balcony and looked at the Smashers that were visible as small figures on the cliff, and he said. "Disappointment! All is disappointing! There is nothing good in this world that deserves praising! Video games qualities have been going for the worse, there are no good movies, and anime and manga have been boring!"

"You really devoted yourself into thinking such crazy things, didn't you?" Bowser asked.

"There is no such thing as light and hope in this world! This world and the whole universe will forever drown in hopelessness and despair!" Caller continued saying as he lifted up his hand as if he is a priest or something. "There is no such thing as a half-full glass of water! The glass of water will forever be half-empty! I will let everyone realize this! Everyone shall know how hopeless they are in this world!"

Mario stepped forward and said out loudly, "You are wrong! As long-a as you think-a da good side and wish for da best, life eez good!"

"No! The world is a failure! Everything is disappointing!"

"We are disappointed!" said Gamfax loudly, and this immediately shocked the Smashers. The glass orb containing the evil energy in the form of an eye seemed to be glaring at the Smashers as if it knows who they are.

"What the?! That sound!" Fox said. "Look at the top!" And he pointed to Gamfax which was at the top of the tower.

"What the?! How come it's over there?!" Snake gasped.

"Did we not destroy it already?!" Samus said in horror. "How can Gamfax end up over there?!"

"You see, it is a disappointment for you all!" Caller said. "You were hoping that you destroyed Gamfax, but it turned out the other way. This is what you call disappointment! When things do not turn out as you wish, it is a disappointment! Nothing in this world can ever satisfy a person's needs! So long as people desire for more, disappointment will always exist!"

"We do not-a know how you found da Gamfax," Mario said. "But there eez one thing that we want to let-a you know, and that-a eez our glass of water eez half-full! We think-a only da good thing and we believe in hope and happiness!"

"Wrong! There is no such thing! The world is a gloomy place to live in! People will never stop complaining!" Caller shouted back. "A glass of water can never be half-full! It will forever be half-empty!"

"Sorry, but everyone thinks different things," Link said.

"Right, and I afraid I cannot agree with you either," Marth said.

"I get to eat everyday, and I am happy about this," Yoshi said. "Not a singe day is disappointing for me!"

"Me too!" agreed.

"You people are crazy!" Caller said furiously. "I will prove to you that I am right and you are wrong! I will spread the Cult of Pessimism throughout the world! You all will be disappointed that you are wrong! You will!"

"Oh yeah?" CF said. "If that's the case, we will prove to you that you are the one who is wrong!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The climax of the story has come! Which side will win? Optimism or pessimism? It will be a battle to be marked down in history!


	8. Cultists

Caller being the leader of the Cult of Pessimism was already foreshadowed in the last chapter of Rise of the Negativities as the person with a name that proclaims loudly to everyone. Who remembers that?

**Chapter 8  
Cultists**

* * *

Caller went back to his throne and took the seat, and a cultist came up to him and asked, "What are your orders?"

Caller raised his hand and said, "Destroy the entire town! Anyone who supports the Smashers must die! Don't leave anyone alive!"

"Yes sir," the cultist said, and he reached for a trumpet-like thing that was on a pole sticking out of the floor and shouted into it, "Everyone! Prepare to launch an attack!"

No sooner after this was announced to all the cultists, a large latch on the lower area of the Big Letdown opened and several cultists on those flying machines came out and sped across the air and into Onett.

The Smashers looked up at them and gasped. "We must-a stop-a them!" Mario said.

"Quick! Let's defend the town from them!" Marth said. "We'll deal with their flying fortress later!"

The flying machines began firing missiles and bullets all over the place, and the citizens down there ran like crazy for their lives and hid into their houses.

-

Wario came out from his house with a grumpy face and said, "What's all those noise out there? Can't I have a quiet time for myself?" Then a rocket dropped down in front of him and exploded.

KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Wario was burned from head to toe comically from the explosion, and he looked up to see a cultist laughing wickedly at him because he was the one who dropped the rocket. "Why you?! You'll regret messing with the great Wario!" Wario shouted angrily. As the cultist began to fly off, Wario reached for a shovel that was next to the door and ran after the machine, and then he threw the shovel at it as if he was throwing a javelin. The shovel was thrown so hard that it actually stabbed into the back of the machine, causing it to go haywire and it crashed down onto the street while the cultist screamed.

Some of the flying machines were carrying more than one person, and the extra people on them put on parachute backpacks and jumped down and slowly floated to the ground.

ROB was on top of a house roof and the front of his base opened and a pole of sorts came out with a top-like thing on top of it. ROB grabbed the side of the top and began spinning it, and when done spinning, he let go his hands and the top went flying into the air like a buzzsaw. It cut through the lines of some of the cultists and sliced their parachutes off, resulting in them falling down faster. "AYEEE!!"

Some were able to land safely onto the ground though, and with guns in their hands, they begun moving around like counterstrike terrorists and taking aim at whoever they come across.

"Hands up!" a cultist shouted to Luigi.

Luigi freaked out and raised his arms and cried, "No! Don't shoot me! I have a brother, a cousin who is a doctor and looks just like him, a princess, and a pet parrot to take care of! I can't die like this! Hey, is that a penguin in a pirate costume behind you?" The cultist turned around to see what Luigi was talking about, and Luigi used this opportunity to run.

"Hey you!" The cultist was made that he tricked, and so he ran after him. "I hate people with moustaches!"

-

Olimar stepped out of the hotel that he spent a night in and stretched his arm. "What a nice morning! I wonder when the people at the airport will deliver my spaceship over to me." Then Luigi rammed into him and caused his helmet to fall off. "Ow! Phew… Good thing I took the air pill earlier so that I could breathe all kinds of air even without my helmet…"

"Sorry about that…" Luigi said to him. "Oh no… Run…" He got up and ran again, and when Olimar saw the cultist running after them, he ran with him too.

"Hey! Wait for me! What's going on?!" he cried.

-

A cultist was flying around in his machine shooting at random stuffs, but then his machine was shot in the side and it crashed down. Snake was seen hiding behind some bushes with a sniper rifle in his hand, so you can guess what happened just now.

Unknown to him, another cultist was crouched down on top of a roof not too far from where he is, and the cultist had Snake in the target of his sniper rifle. He looked through the scope and took a clear aim at Snake's head, but then he felt his nose itching and sneezed. After the sneeze, he looked into the scope again to aim the second time, but then he saw Snake turned in his direction with his sniper rifle pointing at him.

BANG!!

-

Some cultists with clubs in their hands ran to Yoshi and Lucario to beat on them. Lucario ran forward and thrust out both his hands and smacked the both of them in the body. Yoshi did a running head bash at another cultist that attempted to club him.

Yet another cultist tried to hit Lucario, and the Pokemon did a flipping kick into his chin and did a back flip afterwards, landing on top of another cultist and stomping him on the head.

Yoshi stuck out his tongue and caught a cultist by the body, and then he swung him around and hurled him away. Lucario also grabbed one cultist by his clothes and tossed him aside, and both the cultists rammed into each other.

CRASH!!

-

"Shoot down that gorilla!" the cultists shouted as they fired their guns at Donkey Kong. DK quickly reached for the nearest trash can and used its lid as a shield to block the bullets, and then he ran forward while holding the lid in his hand and rammed them all down. Some more came up to him from behind, and he turned and threw the lid like a Frisbee and knocked them down. Next, he picked up the trash can itself and rolled it along the street to plow down a couple of more cultists.

"Let's see if you can get me!" a cultist on a flying machine said. His machine landed onto the street and sprouted wheels on both sides, turning it into a car of sorts, and it zoomed forward to hit DK.

Diddy appeared and threw a banana peel onto the street, and when the car ran over it, it went astray and crashed into a fence on the side.

CRASH!!

"Good one!" DK said to Diddy.

-

Some cultists were chasing some little children, but as they ran past a bush, several Pikmins came flying out of it and latched onto the cultists. There were so many Pikmins that they were buried underneath, and the little critters began pummeling them.

Olimar poked his head out of the bush and said, "Beat them all up!"

-

"Help me!!" Reed cried as he ran back all the way to his apartment with a cultist chasing behind him with a club in his hand.

"I hate fat people!" the cultist shouted. "They are the abominations of this world that should burn in hell!"

Reed ran all the way into the room on the left side of the far end of the room and closed the door, and the cultist banged on it rapidly. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Susanne came out with a machine gun in his hand. "DIE!!" he shouted as he began firing the gun. The cultist was so scared at the sight of a large muscular man with blond, curly hair and make-ups that he ran across the hallway and jumped down the stairs.

Reed appeared from behind him and said, "Phew… Safe… I didn't know you keep guns with you, though I do know you used to be a soldier."

"This is a toy gun actually," he told him.

-

"GO AWAY!!" Luigi shouted as he continued to run from the same cultist.

Catrina just came around the corner with a bag of groceries when she saw this, and Luigi ran behind her and said, "Help me…"

"What…? What happened…?" she cried, looking scared as the cultist closed in.

"You will die!" the cultist said. "People with moustaches are the stupidest living things in the world."

"That's not nice…" Luigi thought, and then he said, "You better not underestimate the power of moustaches! With a moustache, you can have superpowers! Even I have the superpower!"

"Haha! You think I would fall for this lie?"

"If you don't believe me, watch!" Luigi then grabbed Catrina by her hair and yanked her head off, and blood splattered out from her neck like a volcano.

The cultist widened his eyes in horror and ran away with a pale skin while shrieking loudly. "Phew… That really tricked him…" Luigi thought as he revealed a squeezed bag of ketchup he was holding behind Catrina. "Sorry for using the ketchup you bought…"

"Never mind… At least you scared him away…" she said.

-

"Charge!" Yoshi shouted as he ran across the street with Lucario riding on his back. Yoshi rammed down any cultists he came across while Lucario would stick out his foot to the side and trip any cultist that managed to jump to the side. Yoshi then stopped and turned and looked at the cultists that he knocked out. "We make a great team!"

Suddenly, another cultist jumped down from the air and landed in front of them, and this cultist looked taller and more muscular than the others. "Those wimps can't do any s--!" he said. "I'll be the one to get rid of you instead!"

"You do look tough," Yoshi commented.

Lucario jumped off Yoshi and stepped forward and said, "I will battle him!"

"Let me know if you need my help!"

The cultist got out a large axe and brandished it, and then he raised it over himself and ran to Lucario to ready to slam it down. Right when the axe was about to hit Lucario, the Pokemon disappeared in a blink of an eye really fast and reappeared behind the cultist and smacked him in the butt really hard that he flew forward, only to get smashed in the nut by Yoshi's head. "OW!!" The cultist fell over from the tremendous pain afterwards.

"Well… Not much different from the others…" Yoshi thought.

-

"Baseball is off, I guess…" Ness said as he watched his team members running all over the place from the cultist onslaught.

"And we were all ready for today's ball game…" Popo grumbled.

Some cultists ran into the baseball field with clubs in their hand and when they saw the kid Smashers, they ran towards them while waving their clubs. "So they want a fight? Let's get them!" Toon Link said.

"Yeah, that should teach them not to mess with our ball game!" Ness said, readying his bat. He tossed a ball into the air and batted it into one of the cultist's face. The other cultist picked up the ball afterwards and batted it back to Ness, but Ness batted it back again and that cultist got knocked out too.

Suddenly, another muscular cultist dropped down from the air and landed with a thud, and he doesn't seem to be holding anything in his hand. "This guy looks big…" Popo said.

"He should provide some challenge!" TL said. "I'll get him!" He got out his sword and ran to him and readied to slash him, but the cultist suddenly shifted to the side without moving his legs at all. "What?!" TL quickly turned around and held up his shield just in time to block a punch from the cultist, and he jumped back as far as he could and threw his boomerang, but the cultist slid away again.

"That moving style! It's wavedashing!" Ness gasped.

"He's a Smash Pro?!" Young Link gasped.

"I have always been a fan of the Smash Pros," the cultist replied. "Therefore, I have learned their ways of life and their fighting style. Such is the greatest way of existence!"

"What are you talking about…?" Popo asked.

"I have always pondered the truth of the world and the meaning of life, and it was when I saw the Smash Pros, I have seen everything," the cultists continued to say. "The Smash Pros have shown me what the truth to everything is. They are the speakers of truth; everything they say is the very epitome of truthfulness."

"What on earth are you talking about…?" TL asked strangely.

"He's probably brainwashed by a Spot," Ness said. "Those stubborn moderators of the Pros that demand everyone to believe whatever they say."

"Tiers, wavedashing, advance techniques… All these separate them from other beings, so they are superior in every way," the cultist said as he raised his arms into the air. "With these precious beliefs, they have attained the highest priority of life. Only a fight of skills between two people on a plain arena without the support of items is the truest form of battle, and the usage of high tier characters is something that cannot get any better."

"You remind me of those crazy Smash Bros. competitive players…" Ness said in disgust.

"Smash Bros…. A game that is sought by all gamers to be the holiest and grandest of all games… Melee was the perfect creation, but the sequel was the abomination."

Ness was offended to hear this and he said, "Excuse me…? Are you saying Brawl is worse than Melee?"

"The lack of advance techniques, the downgrade in speed, the lack of wavedashing…" the cultist said, "and as if those weren't enough, the online play is a shame. The lack of online ranking and voice chatting is a disgrace to online gaming society. The fact that there are characters that are of the lowest tier of all such as Ganondorf and Captain Falcon is nothing but pure disgrace.

This immediately struck YL greatly. His eyes burned with rage as he shouted, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT GANONDORF BEING LOW TIER?!"

"Face the truth," the cultist said to him. "You are in nothing but denial and you do not wish to accept the truth. The truth is before you, and you refuse to accept it. What reason is there for you to not handle the truth? Such stubborn thinking will only make life suffer."

"I'll make you eat those words!" YL ran over to the cultist and tried to stab him with his sword, but the cultist slid to the side. YL turned after him and continued slashing his sword, but the cultist was very good as dodging his attacks.

TL jumped up behind the cultist and tried to hit him in the head, but the cultist slid to the side fast and the attack missed. "This guy is good!" TL thought.

"He must be one of their better fighters," Ness thought. "But we can't let him make a fool out of us!" Ness ran towards the cultist and stretched out his hand and green flashes appeared. "PK Flash!"

The bright flash blinded the cultist and he held his hand over his face to lessen the impact, and Popo quickly breathed out cold air onto the ground and froze it over all the way to the cultist's legs and encased them in ice.

"PK Fire!" Ness immediately followed up by shooting a spark that exploded into a column of fire when it hit the cultist and the ice was immediately melted.

The cultist quickly slid out of the fire column and suffered some major burns, and that's when both the Link charged at him from both sides. As he was unable to move too much due to injuries, the two kids pulled off a whirling blade technique that was so strong that it whipped up a whirlwind and the cultist was carried to the stop and was cut rapidly by the wind blades.

"You will see for yourself the truth someday! You will regret for not accepting the truth!" the cultist shouted before he fell down and passed out on the ground.

"Haha! We won!" TL said happily while jumping up and down.

"I feel better already," YL said.

That guy really pisses me off," Ness said. "Tiers… What kind of crazy person came up with that anyway? Tier is equivalent to discrimination! Only the good characters get praised while the low tier ones get kicked aside. How cruel!"

Popo gave him a thumb up and said, "Best thing I've ever heard!"

-

"Falcon Punch!!" CF shouted. The punch of manliness once again appealed to everyone with its devastating power. With a single punch equivalent to that of a meteor impact, a large group of cultists were rocketed all over the place in flames.

BAAAAAAAANG!!

Another cultist attempted to hit the captain from behind with a sword, but then Bon Clay did a flying kick into the cultist's head from aside and sent him flying. "I'm here to rescue you, Little Falcon!" he said.

"I can handle things myself without you!" CF said to him.

"Haha! I got you know!" a cultist shouted as he swooped down on his flying machine that was a drill at the front of it.

Bon Clay turned to the incoming threat and leaped up at it while jabbing both his legs in front of him very fast. "Memories of the Past Winter!" The violent kicked landed into the face of the cultist rapidly and caused his flying machine to fly off course and crashing into a traffic light.

CRASH!!

"I'm so cool, right?" Bon Clay said to CF as he landed.

"Go away…" CF grumbled.

-

"Come back here, you scallywags!" Wario shouted as he rode his motorcycle to chase some screaming cultists.

As the cultist ran across an intersection, another bike came rushing in from the side and rammed them all away.

CRASH!!

"It's you… I wanted to run them over myself…" Wario grumbled when he saw that it was Kanna on her motorcycle.

"Haha! I'm not like those other wimps!" another cultist shouted from the air on his flying machine. He flew down and the machine grew wheels and took the form of a motorcycle, and then he sped towards them.

"Get him, Ashcroft," Kanna said to her guardian spirit who was sitting on the side car attached to the side of her bike. She flipped a switch on the handle and the side car detached and zoomed forward while the spirit held up its lance. Both the cultist and the knight spirit came in contact with each other and…

BAAAAAAAANG!!

The cultist's machine exploded and he was sent flying into the air. "You took my spotlight again!" Wario complained.

-

As the flying machines continued to mess with people from the air, they were beginning to get shot down one by one by Arwings piloted by Fox and Falco. "Haha! I'm going to enjoy this!" Falco said with glee.

He fired at a couple of machines and quickly tilted upwards to avoid their firepower, and then he flew back down and shot them from above.

Some cultists tried to shoot Fox from behind, but he quickly flew into the air and did a u-turn and ended up behind them and was able to shoot them down. Another cultist showed up in front of him and was going to bore him with the drill attached to the front, but the machine was suddenly shot from below and it crashed aside. Fox looked down from his Arwing and saw Mari down there with her gunslinger doll in her hand, and Fox gave her a thumb up for her effort.

"Get that girl! She dares mess with us!" a cultist shouted as he lowered his machine down to her, but when he approached, his machine was suddenly slice in half. "YAI!" And he fell off and dove straight into a manhole.

Macchi, with her pumpkin puppet next to her, went up to the hole and looked down it and said, "Be glad that I didn't feel like cutting you in half today."

"Those girls sure are helping us," Fox thought. He looked up again and saw the Big Letdown in the distance, and then a look of horror came to his face as he saw one of the turrets on it fired a cannonball! "What?!"

The cannonball landed onto the baseball field and created a large explosion that tore up a crater. Good thing there was nobody in its blast radius. "Dang! They're messing with our baseball field now! We won't have any place to play ball at this rate!" Ness cried.

-

"The Smashers are going too far!" Caller said. "Began firing with the main cannons! Destroy the whole town!"

"Yes sir!" a cultist said to him.

-

Another cannonball was launched at the town, but right before it hit the ground, Marth ran underneath the cannonball and sliced it in half, and both halves flew to the side and exploded, but it did not do much damage. "Damn, if that thing goes all out, the whole town will be destroyed!" he said.

Samus shot down another incoming cannonball and said, "We need to get onto that flying fortress and take it down!"

"We better hurry before things get worse," Ganondorf said. "But if only we can get up there with ease…"

CF stepped forward and said, "Then it's time to take the Falcon Flyer out of hibernation!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter looks very well done. Don't worry about the Smashers that weren't mentioned in this chapter; they will still have a chance to get their spotlight.


	9. Entrance

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher**: Will Catrina be romantically involved with any of the Smashers?  
**Game2002**: No. Roy would try to flirt her if he was still around, but since she's Monstrian, he's going to get rejected because he looks 'ugly'.

**Chapter 9  
Entrance**

* * *

"You're surrounded, shorty!" a couple of cultists said to Olimar as they closed in on him with guns in their hand.

"This is bad…" Olimar thought while sweating nervously. "Looks like I have no choice but to resolve this with a fight, even though I don't like fighting very much…" Then he quickly whistled loudly and the six Pikmins that were with him immediately assembled themselves into a line, and then they grabbed each others feet and Olimar picked them up and began swinging to string of Pikmins around like a nunchuck. "You better watch out! My skill with the nunchuck is no laughing matter!"

However, the cultists just laughed at the way he is using those Pikmins and thought he couldn't do anything with it. Olimar proved them wrong when he ran to a cultist in front of him and swung the Pikmin nunchuck, swatting him in the face really hard.

SMAAAAAASH!!

The other cultists gasped in horror as Olimar turned to them and swung the nunchuck again, smacking them with it.

SMACK! WHACK! POW! SMASH! SWAT!

"YEOW! OW! YEOW! OW!!"

Finally, all the cultists that were surrounding him fell over with swollen faces, though you can't really tell since they are all wearing cloths over their heads, but you can see swollen eyes through their eyeholes. Olimar threw the nunchuck into the air and the Pikmins dissemble themselves and they fell down all around him and got into a 'tadah!' pose.

Then they felt a rumbling along the ground and they turned to the source of it and saw the Smash Mansion shaking, and then the whole building began to rise up into the air with the help of metal stilts on its four corners! "Whoa! What is happening?!" Olimar gasped.

The kid Smashers were passing by when they saw this, and Toon Link was amazed. "Wow! Your house can do that?! Amazing!"

After the mansion rose to its peak, a large platform rose up to where the mansion originally was and it was carrying the Falcon Flyer on it. The futuristic spaceship hovered a few inches above the ground and moved onto the street, and then the mansion slowly descended back to the ground again. Captain Falcon stepped out of the Falcon Flyer and said, "Okay, some of us will go over to the flying fortress while the others remain here to defend Onett."

"May I come along and be of assistance?" ROB asked as he approached.

"That flying fortress looks pretty neat, and since mechanics and engineering is my specialty, I believe I know how to deal with that," Snake said.

"I will go!" Mario said.

"Count me in too! I can try and scan out information on how to destroy that thing," Samus added.

"Okay, that will be all since the Falcon Flyer can only carry five people," CF said. "There are only five seats, though you can stand and sit on the floor too. But it's dangerous and I don't recommend it."

TL ran up to him and said, "Can I go too?"

"Sorry kid, it's filled," CF replied. "And it's too dangerous for you to go. You stay here instead."

"But I really want to ride that thing!" TL cried. "It looks so awesome!"

"Maybe next time," Young Link said to him. TL puffed his cheek in anger as response.

"C'mon, let's get moving," CF said. "We mustn't waste time."

As they were getting into the Falcon Flyer, Fox and Falco flew over them in their Arwings and Fox said, "We can get there in our Arwings too!"

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you there!" CF said to them.

After that, the chosen ones got into the FF and the spaceship began to float higher and higher into the air, and then the engines started to release a lot of heat to take off. "But I still want to ride it!" TL shouted, and just as the FF was taking off, he made a run for it and tossed himself onto the back of the FF.

"Toon Link! What are you doing?!" YL shouted. He tried to run over to stop him, but the FF has zoomed off into the air with TL holding onto its side. "Oh no!"

"What do we do?!" Ness cried.

TL climbed onto the front of the FF and held onto it tightly, but he was feeling very excited instead of scared. "Woohoo! It's so fast! This is amazing!"

-

"Die, pinky!" a cultist said to Kirby as he readied to shoot him with his machine gun.

Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled, resulting in the gun getting sucked in. Kirby then flashed brightly and in a puff of smoke, he was seen wearing an army hat on his head and was wielding a machine gun. He opened fire at the cultist, who ran for his life with the pink puffball going after him.

-

A pair of cultists was driving along the street on their flying machine which has grown wheels. The one sitting in the back was firing a rocket launcher at random stuffs to harass people. Suddenly, Jigglypuff came rolling in from the side and rammed into the machine very hard, causing it to tilt over and making both the cultists fall off. As they tried to get up, Pikachu and Pichu appeared over them and released voltage into them and fell over in pain. "Yeah! We got them!" Pichu exclaimed.

"There are still a lot though," Pikachu said.

After the three moved out, G&W saw the fallen machine and an idea came to his head. He turned to Luigi who was standing at the side and said to him, "Hey! Come over and help me!"

"What?" Luigi asked as he went over.

"I have a great idea!" G&W said to him, and he explained his idea.

"Um… Are you sure about this?"

"Why not? It should be fun, and I'm sure the readers will like this too."

"All right…"

Luigi and G&W pushed the machine back up and they both got into it, and Luigi took the steering wheel while G&W loaded himself with the rocket launcher. "Move out!" G&W shouted, and Luigi stepped on the pedal and zoomed off.

As Luigi zoomed across the street, a couple of cultists in the machines drove over to them. G&W took a clear aim at one of the machines and pulled the trigger to fire the rocket, and the machine was blown away along with its driver.

More cultists approached them from behind, and G&W turned around and fired another rocket that struck the ground before them, creating an explosion that blew them away. Another cultist showed up again and his partner behind him stood up and fired a rocket launcher. "Luigi! Watch out! Rocket from behind!" G&W shouted.

Luigi quickly steered to the side and managed to avoid the rocket, but the explosion was so strong that their machine was blown into the sky. "YAI!!"

The machine did several flips and spins in midair, and miraculously, it landed back onto the street right-side-up and totally without a scratch! "Phew… That was close…" G&W said, wiping his forehead.

"That… was… scary…" Luigi while trembling and clattering his teeth. Luigi saw the cultists coming again and he screamed and stepped on the gas pedal to zoom off. Meanwhile G&W continued to fire rocket launchers to blow them away, but he eventually ran out of ammo.

"Dang! Out of ammo!" G&W cursed. "Now what do we do?"

"Oh no!" Luigi gasped as he saw another cultist in a machine charging towards them from the front, and he has a gun in his hand. Out of desperation, Luigi accidentally pounded a button next to the steering wheel and the front of the machine opened and a drill came out. The drill came in contact with the cultist's machine and destroyed it, and the cultist flew aside. Luigi opened his eyes and noticed the drill, and then he understood what happened and he narrowed his eyes while a smile appeared over his face. "Time to rock!"

Luigi pulled up a 180 degree turn and sped towards the cultists behind them, and he used the drill to destroy one of the machines. He turned around again and went after another cultist and destroyed his machine too. The last cultist was scared and drove away, but Luigi chased after him. "No one escapes from the man in green! Muahahahahaha!!"

"Get him, Luigi!" G&W cheered on.

The man in green eventually caught up to the panicking cultist and the drill bored into the machine from behind and made a hole, and oil leaked out and the machine went awry and crashed to the side. However, the oil leak also caused Luigi's machine to go out of control when he drove over it and they crashed into a nearby fence, but they drilled through it instead and kept on going until they went into a pond.

SPLASH!

-

A cultist was running across a street to chase some people, but Wario zoomed past him on his bike and ran him over, and he snatched his machine gun in the process.

"Haha! Time for some fun!" Wario said with a chuckle, and he pointed his gun to the side and fired at some of the cultists while driving.

For no reason whatsoever, there was a ramp set up on the road, and Wario drove his bike onto it and soared into the air. While in air, he fired at some cultists that were watching him. Words cannot describe how epic this scene is, but you can just imagine some cool action movie scene where a biker is firing on the run, if you know what I mean.

Wario landed perfectly and did a quick 180 degree turn, just in time to see a cultist firing a rocket at him. "Uh oh…"

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"Haha! Blown into mincemeat!" the cultist laughed while looking at the fiery explosion. All of a sudden, a figure was seen coming out of the fire.

Wario came driving out of the explosion and he was covered in fire, including his bike. The cultist gasped at the scene of the fiery 'Ghost Rider' and turned to run, but he got rammed in the butt and caught fire and ran down the street screaming for help. Wario kept on driving but accidentally crashed into a fire hydrant, causing water to squirt onto him and dousing out the flames. "Duh… And I was just having fun…" he grumbled.

-

The Falcon Flyer soared across the air and approached the Big Letdown that was still floating over the cliff. "We're going to crash in there! So hang on!" CF said.

I mentioned two chapters ago that there was a large ring moving around the fortress, right? The panels in front of the ring opened up to reveal tons of turrets, and they all opened fire while the ring continued to spin around.

Luckily, the FF has tough armor to endure the shots, so it was able to breeze through the storm of laser beams without much harm. The Arwings, on the other hand, weren't so durable and they had to avoid the beams.

"Ngh!" Fox grunted as he steered left to right to avoid the beams. He would pull off barrel rolls at times to deflect some of the beams.

"You're so annoying, you know that?!" Falco said as he avoided the beams, and he also fired his own and shot some of the turrets and blew them away.

TL was still holding onto the back of the FF, and it goes without saying that he is wide open to the beams. Luckily, none of the beams hit him and they just went past him. Typical cliché where lots of stuffs are fired at the good guy and yet none of them ever hit…

Then the large cannons on the sides of the fortress began to move. One of them aimed at the incoming FF and fired a large cannonball. CF quickly steered the FF upwards and managed to avoid the cannonball, and then it tilted down again. By this time, TL lost his grip on the FF and he was flung off towards the fortress. "WHOA!!" But he was lucky enough to grab onto a pole that was sticking out of the side of fortress wall. "Phew… Safe…" He looked around him and saw no floor for him to stand on, but there were other extensions and ledges to grab onto, and luckily for him, he grew up in the jungle where there are lots of branches and vines to swing around on, so this doesn't look to be a problem for him, and thus he swung himself around on the pole and tossed himself onto the nearest ledge, and he started climbing on from there.

Fox continued to avoid the lasers, and he gasped when he saw a cannonball coming towards him. He quickly steered to the side and managed to avoid the cannonball, but he was then unfortunate enough to get shot in the right wing by a laser. "Oh no!" he gasped. The Arwing was harder to control with one wing destroyed, but Fox still tried his best to keep it flying. No matter how hard he tried, the Arwing was beginning to lose altitude and things were looking grim for him. Suddenly, he felt his Arwing landing onto something solid and he was beginning to rise again. "What?"

"That's so unlike of you to fall so easily," said a familiar voice through his cockpit radio.

"Wolf? Is that you?"

Sure enough, his Arwing actually landed on top of Wolf's Wolfen and he was carrying him up. "You're supposed to take on something like that without any problem," Wolf said. "Has your skills dropped? Looks like you need my help once again."

"Thanks for the help…" Fox said.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Falco asked.

"Just passing by, can't we?" Leon replied.

"Consider yourself lucky that we have nothing to do, so we'll help out a bit, even though I do not know exactly the situation going on," Wolf said. "Leon! Panther! Engage!"

The other two Wolfens flew towards the Big Letdown while avoiding its laser fires with skill, and they fired at the turrets on the large ring and took them out one by one as it spun. Another cannonball was fired at Wolf, but he fired a smart bomb right into it and both the explosives exploded upon contact. "You can't move around smoothly like this!" Fox said to Wolf. "Take me aboard the fortress! I'll take it from inside!"

"Ordering me around, are you?" Wolf said. "Whatever, I can't do much with you on my head all the time." And he steer his Wolfen towards the open hatch at the bottom of the fortress.

Meanwhile, the FF was speeding towards the hatch, which was beginning to close. "Eet eez going to close!" Mario said.

"We'll make a hole in it then!" CF said. "Max speed!" He pulled a lever and the FF flew even faster, so fast that an aura appeared around it.

They were too late to go through the hatch because it closed on time, but when CF said he was going to make a hole on it, he really meant it. The FF crashed into the hatch and bored a large hole in it, but the FF was moving too fast to stop, so it continued to graze through the floor as it landed and ran down several things in its path. It eventually came to stop though.

The five Smashers stepped out from the FF and they were feeling dizzy and shaky, except for CF since he's used to these sorts of rides. "Whoa… I never drove this rough on my starship…" Samus said.

"Mamamia… I feel sick…" Mario cried.

"Okay, let's get moving!" CF said. "We will go for Caller who is without doubt on the top floor!"

"I will go for the engines that are keeping this thing in air," Snake said. "It should be on the lower floors."

"I will go with Snake and assist him," ROB said.

As they were saying this, the Wolfen flew through the hole made on the hatch and landed, and the Arwing above it moved off and landed next to it, and both the space animals stepped out. "I'm here!" Fox said.

"Rather than sitting here and doing nothing, I ought to do a bit of exercise, Wolf said, clutching his fist.

"You're helping us?" Fox asked.

"Just to ensure that you will live through this."

"Whatever…"

"The more people the better!" CF said. "Let's move out!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I think this chapter is even more amazing than the previous one. I had a lot of fun with Luigi and Wario's part especially.


	10. Letdown

**SBS Time!  
babyangel22**: Will Lucas be in the story?  
**Game2002**: No.

Supposedly someone got made a laughing stock over at Smashboards for filming a SSBB combo video that shows him fighting against CPUs. You be the judge to that…

**Chapter 10  
Letdown**

* * *

Captain Falcon's group was storming through the large fortress together while beating up anyone who got in their way.

"Out of the way!" CF shouted as he kneed a cultist in the stomach and sent him flying into another group.

Mario leaped up to avoid a club whack from another cultist and landed onto his head and bounced over him, where there was another cultist. Mario landed a foot onto his face and jumped back to the front of the first cultist again, and this time he shot a fireball into his face and sent him running for water, and then he threw more fireballs at the cultist behind.

Samus fired a missile at the ceiling and blew down the debris, causing them to fall on top of the cultists.

Fox delivered a punch into the stomach of another cultist before he had the chance to fight back, and then he tossed him over in a judo manner and slammed him hard onto the floor.

Wolf dashed forward very fast and slashed his claw against a cultist in front of him and knocked him down, but then another cultist appeared behind him to hit him with a club. Wolf jumped and did a roundhouse kick into his face, followed by clawing him away.

"Let's get moving!" CF said, and they proceeded through the rooms again.

"We'll head for the highest floor, where Gamfax is," Samus said. "If things are the same as that time, then Gamfax should be the one keeping this fortress powered. We will take it out and surely the whole place will fall."

"So you're fighting against the leader of a world government who is also the leader of a cult? That's not something a person with the right mind would do, but I think facing someone like this is an exception," Wolf said as he followed them.

"I don't think the government would want him as a leader anymore if they know about it already," Fox said. "Let's just hope we're not making mistakes again…"

-

Down in the lower area of the fortress, Snake and ROB were sneaking their way to the engine room.

While a cultist was working on a computer, a cardboard box and a steel keg slowly moved across the floor without anyone noticing. The cultist thought he heard footsteps, and he turned around but saw nothing but the box and keg, and he turned back to his job.

The cardboard box turned to the direction of the cultist and a gun handle stuck out of the opening in front of the box, and a dart shot out from it and hit the butt of the cultist, and he fell over and began snoozing. The box then flipped open a bit and Snake came out and looked around with awareness. When he saw that there was nobody, he stepped out of it fully and the steel keg next to him was tossed up as ROB appeared from underneath it. ROB caught the keg again when it fell down and carefully placed it onto the floor so that it won't make any sounds that would cause attention.

"Nobody here… That should make things easier," Snake said. "Now if only we know where is where in this place?"

ROB went up to the computer that the cultist was originally working on and the tip of his arms changed into something that resembles a plug and he inserted it into one of the slots on the controls and began scanning and downloading data. After he was done, he pulled out his hand and the front of his based opened as a printer-like device came out, and then a map was printed out. ROB took a look at the map and then showed it to Snake. "I have downloaded the map of the whole place."

"I didn't know you can do that," Snake said as he observed the map. "Good, this will help us a lot, and it seems we close to the engine room already."

-

Toon Link poked his head through a glass window and looked around, and when he saw that everything was clear, he pushed open the window and climbed in and then got out his sword and shield for defense. "Time for me to get rolling!" he thought. "This is going to be fun!"

"Hey! Where'd that kid come from?" shouted a cultist who happened to be strolling by.

"That was fast!" TL said as he got into fighting stance.

"You get out of here kid before I spank you!" the cultist said, pointing a gun at him. All of sudden, he was slashed in the body painfully as TL dashed across him as fast as a blink of an eye. "YA!!" And he fell over in pain.

"That's all? Oh well, perhaps you're just a lackey," TL said as he turned to look at the fallen cultist. "I was expecting a better fight though…"

"Hey! Where'd that kid come from?!" another cultist who was passing by shouted.

TL turned to him and thought, "Oh boy! A lot more people to beat up! I'm getting excited!"

-

SLAM!

That was the sound of a metal door getting blown apart when Samus shot it down with a missile. The group of Smashers got inside and looked in every direction for incoming danger. "Nothing here," Samus said as she scanned the whole place.

As they began to move, Wolf noticed some movements above him, and when he looked up, he saw someone clinging onto the ceiling. He quickly leaped aside when the person dropped down and tried to hit him. "That was unkind of you to try and sneak onto me," Wolf said.

"Intruders like you will be eliminated!" the cultist said. This one has wearing armor and had sharp claws on his hands, like Wolverine if you want to be detailed.

"You look pretty different from the others we've met so far. Perhaps you are stronger than them."

"You will know the difference between me and those lackeys soon enough!"

"I'm going to have fun with you!"

"Wolf! Let us help you!" Fox said.

"Go pick your own target! I haven't had a good action since I came here!" Wolf said to him while getting into fighting stance. Then without a warning, he dashed at the cultist and tried to punch him.

The cultist acted quickly and slid to the side and then swung his claws at Wolf, who caught him by the arm and flung him aside. The cultist landed perfectly on his feet and charged at Wolf to hit him again. Wolf leaped back when he slammed down his claw and Wolf planted his feet against the nearest wall and kicked off to him and tried to slash him. The cultist brought up his claws in front of him as a shield and blocked Wolf's claw attack and then pushed him back.

Wolf quickly whipped out a gun upon landing and fired an energy ball which was easily swiped away by the cultist as he dashed forward to strike again. Wolf used the blade attached to the end of his gun to block the blow and they 'wrestled' for a while before the cultist gained the upper hand and knocked his gun away. Right when the cultist was about to slash him, a burst of red light came out from Wolf's body and electrocuted the cultist, causing him to real back in pain. "Yeow!"

"I've got a built-in reflector installed into my suit," Wolf explained. "It's also handy for situations like this!" While the cultist was still trying to recover from the shock, Wolf ran to him and slashed him three times in the body and pushed him back, and then he ran to him again and did a flip kick that knocked him in the chin and sent him into the air.

Showing no remorse, Wolf leaped up and did a high kick into his chin again and smashed his head against the ceiling hard. After taking a hit to the ceiling, Wolf grabbed his throat and pushed him forcefully down onto the floor first, and then he came falling down and did a dropping kick onto his guts hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"YAAAAAAA!!" The pain was too much for the cultist to bear and he passed out.

Wolf did a back flip and got onto his feet and said, "Play time is over for you!"

"Whoa… I honestly didn't know you were this strong…" Fox said.

"No surprise since he's the leader of his bunch," CF said. "That was a good show, but we have to get going. C'mon!" And then they continued on their way again.

-

Several cultists fell down as TL slashed through them one by one. "That kid is strong! How is that possible?!" the remaining cultists gasped.

TL got into offensive stance again and said loudly, "Want to bring it on again?" But the cultists backed off in fear instead.

"You bunch of useless good-for-nothing hobos!" a cultist with a sword and shield stepped forward. "Letting a little kid beat you around is a shameful thing! I will show you how things should be done!"

TL eyes the incoming cultist and thought, "You look different. Maybe you'll fight differently too. This should be fun!"

"You'll regret this, kid!" the cultist said. "En guard!" Pointing his sword at TL, he dashed forward and tried to stab him.

TL stood to the side and leaped forward while pointing his sword at him, but he hit his shield instead and bounced back somewhat. The cultist pulled back his sword and began jabbing with it over and over trying to hit TL, who blocked every blow by holding his shield, but the cultist, being an adult, obviously had strength advantage and each jab caused TL to take a step back.

While blocking the blows, TL reached behind him and pulled out a bomb from nowhere like all incarnations of Links do and tossed it into the air. The cultist saw the bomb and freaked out and therefore quickly jumped back. But the bomb fell onto the floor and never exploded, and the cultist learned that he's been had. "How dare you fool me?!" he growled. "All you brats are the same! Dishonest and full of lies!"

"Oh yeah? You're telling me that you'd prefer a lighted bomb instead?" TL asked as he got out an arrow. He swiped it across the floor hard and made the tip catch on fire, and then he took aim with his bow and fired at the bomb, causing it to explode.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!

"YEOW!!" The cultist was blown backwards by the bomb, and while the smoke was still in the air, TL jumped through and tried to stab him. The cultist quickly pulled up his shield and blocked the hit in time, and it became TL's turn to jab his shield rapidly.

"Get him! He's open from behind!" some other cultists shouted as they tossed themselves at TL and piled onto him and began beating him.

Miraculously, TL was able to slip out from the clobbering mess unnoticed and unharmed.

BONK WHAM CRASH POW KICK BOOT SMACK POW SMASH CRASH!!

"YEOW! OW! HEY!! IT'S ME!! STOP IT!! YEOW!!"

BONK WHAM CRASH POW KICK BOOT SMACK POW SMASH CRASH!!

After the beating ceased, the armed cultist was already out of the lights and the others were horrified that they beaten up the wrong person. "Oh know! We got the wrong target!"

"Tornado Slash!" TL shouted as he pulled off a quick spinning attack that was so strong that a whirlwind whipped up around him. He activated it near the cultists and the wind picked them up and cut them all over the place with wind blades.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" All the cultists then fell down and were badly injured all over.

TL stopped spinning and had a hard time standing afterwards. "Whoa… Spun too much…" He shook his head and returned to his sense and jumped up and down happily. "Yeah! I beat them all!"

-

Snake and ROB followed the map and found themselves standing in front of a door that leads to the engine room. "Once in there, I'm going to blow up the main engines with C4s," Snake said.

"I will not allow you!" a voice said, and then a robot walker slid in from the side and it was piloted by a cultist. "You must be the one who shot me in the butt earlier!"

"Surprised to see you awake so fast and getting in front of us," Snake commented.

"I know this place better than you!" he replied. "Now die!" The gun-like hands of the robot walker began firing bullets, and the both of them rolled away to avoid the shots.

ROB's base opened again and a mounted gun came out, and he began firing bullets out of it like a machine gun. The bullets pelted holes in the robot walker and it took several steps back before falling over and stopped moving. "Dang! This shouldn't he happening!" the cultist said. "But it's not over! I've got another one! Just you wait!" And he got out of the broken walker and ran away.

"Forget him," Snake suggested. "Let's just get going into the next room." And he ran for the door and went through it. ROB, however, remained at where he was and the cultist eventually came back, this time in a robotic suit.

"Haha! I'd like to see you take on this one!" the cultist said as the metallic skin of the suit closed over him and encased him inside.

ROB fired from his machine gun again, but this time the bullets didn't seem to do any harm to the robot suit. The robot's right arm turned into a sharp blade and it dashed forward and tried to slice ROB, who released a burst of fire from the side of his base and slid to the side. He quickly turned his head to the robot afterwards and fired a red beam out of his eye. The speed and momentum of the beam is something to be said, as it was strong enough to push the robot away a couple of steps.

"Don't think you're the only one who can do that!" the cultist said. "Look at me!" The left arm lifted up to reveal an arm cannon and it fired a beam at ROB, who boosted to the side to avoid it again and then fired another beam. The robot also fired its own beam, and they cancelled out each other.

The robot dashed forward immediately afterwards and swiped its sword, and ROB, using the help of boosters underneath him, shot up into the air to avoid the hit. He dropped down a little bit and tilted himself sideways somewhat and released another boost that caused him to perform a high-speed 'roundhouse kick' (but not using legs) into the head of the robot, knocking it across the room and crashing into some junks.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

"Ow… How can this be happening…?" the cultist grumbled from inside the robot. Before he could get up, he saw ROB dashing towards him and his eyes were glowing in bright red light.

"Diffusion Beam!" ROB said loudly, and then red currents of electricity came out from his eye in a spiraling formation and came in contact with the robot suit, zapping it painfully.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The suit exploded from the large amount of electricity surged into it and ROB was pushed back a bit by it, and the cultist was seen sitting at where the robot suit originally was and he was all burned up.

"Target has been neutralized," ROB said to no one in particular.

-

Meanwhile, Church Caller was in the throne room overlooking the destruction going on at Onett. "The destruction process shouldn't take longer than this!" he said. "Those Smashers disappointed me once again! They must always mess with me, do they?"

Then the door burst open and CF's group came in. "We are here!" Mario said.

"Ready for the punch?" CF said to Caller.

"How dare you come into the room of a world leader without permission?!" Caller said angrily.

"You still call yourself a world leader after all that you're doing?" Samus said. "We're going to stop you by destroying Gamfax!"

Suddenly, the whole place began rocking and they even heard a loud explosion.

-

KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"What the?!" Link said as he looked up from beating up the cultists.

"Look over there!" Sheik said, pointing to the Big Letdown in the distance.

They saw some explosions coming out from underneath the flying fortress—the place where the boosters that are keeping the fortress in air are. With the booster destroyed, the fortress began to fall down slowly.

-

"Yes!" Snake said after he witnessed the explosion that was made when he pressed the C4 detonator. "All the boosters have been blown away! Now the whole place should be falling!"

-

"The boosters have been destroyed!" said a speaker that was in Caller's room. "The whole place is falling even as we speak!"

"It's your loss!" Fox said to Caller. "Give up now!"

"That is why you people are disappointing!" Caller said. "Everything in this world is destined to be a failure in the end, just like what is happening now!"

"You can have your time ranting and grumbling after you received your lesson," CF said while cracking his fist.

-

At the rooftop of the Big Letdown, the Gamfax began to glow brightly and the flames of evil seemed to pulsate with life. "We are not satisfied! We are disappointed!" it said loudly. "We are not impressed!"

Suddenly, the wires and machineries that were all around it began glowing with purple aura, and the aura was so bright that the whole castle literally started to glow in purple.

Immediately, the boosters that were blown apart began to weld itself back to perfect condition, and then purple flames come out of it and the fortress slowly floated back into the air again.

"What?! How can this be happening?!" Snake gasped after seeing all the destroyed engines fixing themselves. "Wait a minute… This looked familiar… It's Gamfax's doing!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

A very action-packed chapter and things are really entering the climax!


	11. Esper

**Chapter 11**

**Esper**

* * *

Back in the fight at Onett, Sheik watched from the distance as the Big Letdown slowly rose back into the air. "It's rising back up again, and the flames are purple this time…" she thought. "This looks like something Gamfax would do…" Then a cultist appeared behind her and readied to hit her with an axe.

"Sheik! Watch out!" Peach shouted, and she tossed a turnip at the cultist and bonked him in the head. Sheik turned around fast and kicked him away in the head.

"Thanks, Peach," she said to her.

"No problem!"

-

"Haha!" A cultist swooped down on his flying machine while holding a knife to his side, readying to slash Olimar.

Olimar fell to the side fast and barely avoided the hit, and as the cultist was swooping back up, Olimar quickly whistled and the Pikmins that were next to him quickly arranged themselves into a long chain and tossed themselves at the flying machine before it got too far. The purple one at the end gripped onto the back of the flying machine and Olimar began pulling back hard to prevent it from escaping.

"Hey! Let go!" the cultist shouted.

Olimar began spinning in place and the flying machine was spun along too. The cultist became dizzy from the constant spinning and he eventually lost his seat on the flying machine and was sent flying away into the distance. The purple Pikmin let go of the flying machine and the whole thing flew away in the same direction as the cultist too. Olimar then fell down on his back as the Pikmin chain broke down and scattered around him, and Olimar's eyes were swirling. "Oh… The world is spinning…"

-

Within the throne room of the Big Letdown…

"If I knew better, the Gamfax must've done something to this!" Samus said when she and her group noticed that the Big Letdown was mended.

"Looks like we must destroy that one if we want to take down the fortress!" Fox said.

"As you can see, things did not go as you wanted it to be," Caller said. "This is what you call disappointment. In this world, nothing will ever go as planned. It is impossible to satisfy anyone in the world; people will forever complain and complain!"

"Oh yeah? We'll just destroy Gamfax first and this whole thing will be solved!" Captain Falcon said.

"You tried once to destroy it, but it was not destroyed. There is no hope for you to destroy Gamfax! You are surely disappointed about this. Things will never go your way! This world is destined to be drowned in hopelessness since the beginning!"

"But if we try hard-a, we can bring in hope!" Mario said to him. "We will show you!"

"People like you who do not listen to me disappoint me! I will show you the hopelessness that you are in!" Caller said.

Then several more cultists ran into the room with weapons in their hands and they all got in front of Caller and pointed their weapons at the Smashers. "Sorry to say, but we are full of hope that we can prevail through this," CF said, punching his palm. "A person who only has negatives thoughts will never succeed in what they are doing!"

-

Outside, Falco, Leon, and Panther were shooting down some cultists in flying machines. As Falco flew around, he saw the Gamfax which was situated at the top of the fortress and thought, "If I can destroy that thing, perhaps the whole fortress will fall over!" And he steered his Arwing at the Gamfax and began firing at it. To his surprise, the shots were nullified when they touched the surface of the glass orb. "Looks like this thing is still hard to destroy…"

Nevertheless, he flew in circles around it and continued to fire shots at it, but no matter how many times he shot it, the Gamfax remained unharmed. "I don't believe how durable this thing can be!" he cursed. "Eat my bomb!" And he launched a smart bomb at the glass orb and the bomb exploded on contact.

KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

"Haha! How'd you like that?"

But when the smoke cleared, he was shocked to see the glass orb unharmed! The machines and wires around it were burned up somewhat though. "What the?!"

The other two Star Wolf members were still fighting off the incoming flying machines. "These guys keep coming!" Leon said. "Good thing they are easy targets though." His then noticed something approaching on his radar, and it was not coming from the direction of the Big Letdown. "Now what?"

Falco was still firing at the Gamfax when he also noticed his radar giving off a signal. "What is it now?" He turned around and saw the thing that was approaching. "What the…?"

-

Back inside the Big Letdown, the cultists were obviously no match for the Smashers. "Die and become mincemeat!" shouted a large cultist that is wielding a chainsaw. He slammed it down on Mario, but the plumber leaped up before he got hit and landed on top of the cultist's head and stomped him face first onto the floor. He then grabbed him by the legs and began spinning around in circles. "WHOA!" Then Mario let go of his feet to send him flying in CF, who delivered a Falcon Punch right into his face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

The punch was so strong that the cultist crashed through the wall and disappeared into the sky.

"Haha! I'm going to blind you!" a scrawny cultist said to Samus, and he got out a camera and pressed it to release a bright light. However, Samus wasn't startled by it as her visor protected her from being blinded, but the cultist didn't know this and got out a knife to stab her. But the knife was bent when it hit her armor because the armor is too tough. "What?!" Samus gave him a sock to the face and he flew back, but before he went too far, Samus quickly shot out the grapple beam and pulled him back again, and then tossed him aside.

CRAAAAAASH!!

"n00b! j00 d13!!" another cultist shouted loudly. "w17N3ss m4 1337 k4r473 Sk1llZ!! LOLOLOL!!" And then the cultist ran towards Fox and leaped up to do a flying kick.

Fox got into defensive stance and grabbed the cultist's leg and fell back and did a judo throw that tossed the him backwards. He flew straight at Wolf, who gave him a knee to the chin and sent him doing several circles in air before falling down like a fool.

After all the cultists had been beaten up, the Smashers all turned to Caller and gave him a glare. "Your loss!" Mario said.

"Disappointment! All is disappointing!" Caller said angrily. "My plans have been ruined by you all! In the end, all is disappointment!"

"It may be disappointing for you, but for us, it's good," CF said.

Suddenly, another cultist ran into the room and he has a bazooka in his hand. "Haha! I have not been beaten… OOF!!" Toon Link did a jump kick into his back and sent him crashing forward.

"Hey guys! Surprised to me?" he asked.

"When did you get here?!" Samus asked in surprise.

"I hopped onto the back of the Falcon Flyer before it took off. Boy! That was an amazing ride!"

"Then how come I didn't know about it?!" CF said.

As TL walked up to them, even more cultists showed up into the room. "We won't let you lay a hand on our master!" they said.

"There's no end to them, don't they…?" Fox said.

"At least it is fun picking on them," Wolf said.

As the Smashers were getting ready for another round of cultist beating, something stomped down on the balcony and stepped into the room. Everyone turned to the direction of the balcony and they were very much surprised to see this new visitor. "What the?!" Samus gasped.

"An unexpected visitor showed up…" Wolf said, sounding surprised too.

Caller was the most surprised, and he and his cultists backed off a few steps upon seeing this new visitor. The cultists were so scared that they said, "That guy! He's one of them! What is he doing here?!"

"What are you doing here, Admiral Bahamut?!" Caller said.

Indeed, it was the one of the Espers of Justice, the great dragon Bahamut, standing in front of them. "I was strolling by the government headquarters when the Pentagloious told me about you, and so I rushed over here to see things for myself," Bahamut said.

"Have you come here to stop me?"

"That was the order I was given, but even if I wasn't given this order, I might have considered acting on my own too."

"You won't stop us! The Cult of Pessimism cannot be stopped by anyone so easily!" the cultists said. "Who cares if you are an admiral? There are a lot of us and we can gang on you and take you down!" Then all the cultists charged straight at Bahamut.

"You're no match for him!" Caller shouted, but it was too late to warn them.

The cultists fired their guns at Bahamut, and the great dragon folded his wings together in front of him and the bullets bounced off the surface of his wings harmlessly. When the onslaught of bullets stopped, Bahamut opened his wings and flapped lightly, and just like this, a powerful gust of wind was created and all the cultists flew back and crashed painfully into the wall, including Caller.

"So that's the power of an admiral…" Fox said in awe.

"You will ruin everything!" Caller shouted to Bahamut angrily.

"The plans of the evil will always be ruined in the end," Bahamut said as he lifted up one hand. He breathed out blue fire onto his hand and folded it into a fist as the fire was still burning. "The central pillar that is holding the entire fortress is just behind you, and Gamfax is above it as well. By destroy that pillar; this whole place is bound to collapse."

"No! Don't you dare!"

"Fist of the Flaring Dragon!" Bahamut threw a fist forward and the fire around it shot forth like a beam.

"NOOO!!" Caller quickly ran aside to avoid the incoming attack and the fire struck the wall behind him and burned right through it. A hole was seen on the wall afterwards, but nothing seemed to be happening. But then everyone felt the whole place shaking.

"The whole place is going to collapse!" Samus said in shock.

"What?! Just a single flame and then the entire place is destroyed?!" CF gasped. "I didn't know an admiral is this powerful!"

Suddenly, the lights on the ceiling exploded and the walls started to crack, as well as the floors.

-

"What's happening?!" Snake screamed as he and ROB ran through the hallways. The engines and computers that were lying around began releasing sparks and exploding one by one, and the whole place was shaking violently as structure and weak walls fell over. They quickly stopped to avoid getting crushed by a collapsing wall, and then they ran over it afterwards.

"The way to the garage which is holding the Falcon Flyer is almost near," ROB said. "I have calculated that this place will fall in approximately 3 minutes."

"Then we better move fast! I hope the others are all right!" Snake said.

-

Outside, the Gamfax was pulsating rapidly as the machines holding it were starting to break apart and burn up. "We are not satisfied. We are disappointed," Gamfax said loudly. "We are Gamfax."

The 3 space animals were watching from their respective jets. "Would you look at that?!" Leon said. "The fortress is exploding!"

"It must be the doing of the admiral," Panther concluded. "Only someone like him can perform such feat. Compared to him, we are nothing but grasshoppers."

"I hope our boss is all right in there…"

-

Inside, it was becoming and more dangerous to stay around, and the Smashers were beginning to panic. "What do we do?! We must get out of here fast!" Fox cried. "Whoa!" He quickly moved back to avoid a piece of the ceiling falling down.

"Not to worry! I can call over the Falcon Flyer using my cell phone!" CF said as he took out his cell phone and pressed a button on it.

-

Meanwhile, Snake and ROB made it to the garage, and they were surprised to see the Falcon Flyer starting to move on its own. "It's getting away!" Snake gasped. "Hop into it fast!"

As the FF was moving off, the duo ran to the door and opened it fast and they were able to make it inside in the nick of time before it took flight out of the door.

-

Caller fell onto his knees and grabbed his hair and began pulling them while shouting, "IT'S RUINED!! ALL RUINED!! CURSE YOU ALL!! CURSE YOU ALL!! YOU DISAPPOINTED ME!! EVERYTHING IS A DISAPPOINTMENT!!"

"The biggest reason for your failure isn't only the reason that evil will always fall in the end," Bahamut said to him. "But it is also because of your negative beliefs. A pessimistic thought will never lead people to do great things. Though you wanted to take over the world, you ultimately failed due to the reason you are unable to think positively. Thinking positive plays a large role in succession. With the belief that you can succeed in anything, you can always make it. Why do you think there are great inventors and famous people around the world? They believe they can do it, and thus they were able to become successful because of their positive thinking."

Caller closed his ears and shouted like a madman, "LIES!! THIS WORLD IS AWFUL!! THIS WORLD IS FLAWED!! EVERYTHING IS LAME!! EVERYTHING SUCKS!! NOTHING IN THIS WORLD IS GOOD!! EVERYTHING IS A DISAPPOINTMENT!! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS OPTIMISM!! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS POSITIVE THINKING!!"

While he was screaming his head off, the Falcon Flyer showed up at the balcony, and Snake opened the door and poked his head out to shout, "Hey guys! Get moving before it's too late!"

"Before we go…" CF said as he and the Smashers stepped up to Caller. "Any last words?"

"You have set a wrong example for a world leader," Bahamut said to Caller. "A sinner like you deserves death, but if you have any messages that you want to leave behind for your relatives or people you know, I shall grant you the privilege."

Caller looked up with an angry stare, and he took a deep breath and yelled out at the top of his voice, "THIS STORY SUCKS DONKEY BALLS A LOT!!"

"Okay, if that's your last word, then…" CF said, "FALCON PUNCH!!"

"FIREBRAND!!"

"SUPER MISSILE!!"

"FIRE FOX!!"

"WOLF SHOOT!!"

"TORNADO SLASH!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!

-

"Look! They're coming out!" Leon pointed out to the FF that was taking off from the balcony. "But where is our leader?"

They then realized that the Big Letdown was starting to fall apart and would blow up anytime soon, so they quickly made a run for it as far as they could.

Gamfax, which was at the top of the fortress, said, "All is disappointing. Nothing is satisfying. We hate everything. Nothing is good. We are… Gamfax…"

Then the flames burned up around it as the fortress slowly crumbled down into pieces. As the good guys were escaping, Bahamut stopped in midair and turned to the falling fortress and said, "It's better that I get this thing far away from here so that its destruction will not harm anything." And then he flew at the Big Letdown and began circling around it very fast. As he flew around the fortress, wind began to get created and circled around the fortress walls, and soon, a large tornado was formed around the fortress and caused it to rise up higher into the air.

Bahamut stopped flying in circles and got in front of the wind-covered fortress, and then he flapped both his wings really hard to release a gale that pushed the large tornado away. Just like this, the whole fortress flew over the horizon, where if one looked closely, they could see an explosion occuring.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The Falcon Flyer had already landed onto the cliff, and all the Smashers were gathered up there to see the destruction of the Big Letdown. "He must be really powerful to blow that fortress all the way into the distance…" Link said in awe.

"The power of an Esper admiral is truly amazing…" Ganondorf said.

Luigi took a sigh and sat down and said, "I guess it's over at last…"

"I hope…" Peach said. "Luckily we were able to stop the cultists from doing too much harm. Good thing nobody lost their lives too."

CF stretched his arms and said, "Well, looks like everything ended in peace! We should celebrate over this!"

The Smashers watched as Bahamut landed onto the ground, and the admiral said to them, "You did a great job trying to fend off them, Smashers."

"It is our town after all, so we should protect it," Ness said. "I was born here if you want to be precise."

"Our home is irreplaceable, so we will protect it no matter what!" Pichu said.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said.

"Will the loss of a world leader be an issue?" Samus asked Bahamut.

"It's not that big of an issue, but if possible, we would want to find a new replacement fast," Bahamut said. "It is a sad thing to see that one of the world leaders is corrupted. This truly puts a shame to the name of the world government. Something like this should never have happened… We should apologize to you for not foreseeing this earlier."

"It's not your fault," Fox said to him. "There are many things in this world that we do not know, so you do not have to blame yourself for this."

"But still, this will ruin the reputation of the world government. What will people say that there is a black sheep among the greatest world leaders that rule the world?"

"Then try to make up for da mistakes!" Mario said. "People make-a mistake all da time, but eet eez never too late to fix eet! Eef you believe you can do eet, surely you will!"

"Being lectured by the same words I've said, how ironic… You are right; we should not let thoughts like this take us down. As long as we believe in ourselves and think towards the bright side, everything will surely go as planned! You really are the chosen people of Master Hand!" Bahamut said in a happy tone.

"Optimism rules!" Kirby cheered happily.

As everyone was cheering, Leon noticed a gloomy look on Wolf's face and so asked him, "What's the matter, leader?"

"My Wolfen… I left it in the fortress…" he replied.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Bahamut may have taken the spotlight at the end, but I put this as a showcase on how powerful the Espers of Justice are. A possible foreshadow for the future, you can put it that way.

And in the end… Optimism wins!


	12. End

**Final Chapter  
End**

* * *

After the fall of the Big Letdown, the civilians of Onett began patching up the whole place. Not much was destroyed, so things were pretty easy to deal with.

That afternoon, the airport finally delivered Olimar's rocket over to him. He was overjoyed that he can finally fly around Eagleland and go on adventure again. And thus he took off shortly afterwards without saying good-bye or anything to the Smashers. He left suddenly and without a word...

Wolf, with his Wolfen gone, couldn't travel anywhere. Fox was the kind person however, so he offered to build him a new jet. Though he doesn't like the idea of being helped by a rival, Wolf had no other choice if he wants to continue flying around with his team.

-

That night at the Smash Mansion…

"A lot sure happened while I was gone…" Dr. Mario said after he heard the whole story from G&W.

"Too bad you weren't here to experience things yourself," G&W said to him. "But then, you're not the fighting type, so you probably wouldn't care if you missed a thing."

"I'm starting to think that I am getting lesser and lesser spotlights in the stories all the time…"

"Cheer up; at least you're still with us!"

Then the phone ran and Bowser, who was munching on pizza called from Pizza Palace, went over to pick it up, and he said, "Yes, we have pizza here. But no, this isn't Pizza Palace, so I am not giving you any pizza!" And he hung it afterwards.

In the dining room, Master Hand was talking to some of the other Smashers who were there eating pizza. "I heard from Bahamut about what happened this morning," MH said. "I'm so proud of you people, though I'm sorry for not being around to help you out."

"Don't-a worry! Everything eez okey-dokey here!" Mario told him.

"That's because I was here!" Falco boasted. "It's all thanks to me that this whole thing was resolved!" Nobody cared about him though.

"You really showed the right attitude. Indeed, optimism will lead one to success. As long as you believe in the best, you can surely do it," MH continued.

"I just hope that one country out there would be more optimistic though," Luigi said.

"I'm also surprised to here that Gamfax is still not destroyed," MH said. "But I think that should be the end of it already."

"Let's hope," Samus said while drinking coke from her cup.

"Gamfax… It really is something to be feared... A living evil that was created from the negative thoughts of the world… Also its resemblance to that website is eerie too… The website that gives the image of hell…"

"Is the Gamfax site really that scary?" Luigi asked.

"It's not something you can put it in words," MH said in a creepy tone. "Their reputation exceeds your imagination. However, Gamfax isn't the only website to give off such terrible reputations. Smash Pro is another website that is gaining worse and worse reputation to the point that it may rival Gamfax someday."

"Are the Pros really that terrible too?" Yoshi asked reaching for the last pizza, but then Kirby sucked it into his mouth. "Hey!" Yoshi stuck his tongue into Kirby's mouth and grabbed the pizza and tried to pull it out, but Kirby kept on inhaling and they both fought for the pizza in this method.

"Smash Pro… You do not even know the half of them," MH said. "If Gamfax is the incarnation of hell, then the Pros are the incarnation of pride. Their arrogant nature led them to the path of evil. To press down people with the power of words is what they enjoy doing the most, and if all else fails, violence is used. To me, the scariest kinds of people you can possibly find are those who do not agree with your opinions and will try in every way possible to go against you. That's what the Smash Pros are, to convince everyone that they are right in everything they say and do."

"And thus we have the Spots…" Samus added.

"Right… The Speakers of Truth are perhaps the most corrupted kind people you can find in this world. They basically view themselves as gods and demand to be treated like one too. They are no pushovers either, as they are usually very powerful Pro members."

"Those people and their wavedashing stuff! I can take on them any day!" Falco claimed.

"Talk big, but the strongest pros are not to be underestimated. The most powerful Pro to date, called I Am by everyone, is so powerful that one would pass him off as part of the Superpowers of Tooneria."

"I Am… Who does he think he is? A god?!"

"I do not know the exact details, but from what I know, he is the most unreasonable person in the world."

"And I always thought the Pros nothing but people who only claim to be strong…" Luigi thought.

"Another website known for its evil reputation is AP Flums," MH continued to say. "It was originally an anime website before it followed the footsteps of Gamfax and Smash Pros…"

-

At the World Government HQ, a meeting was once again held between the remaining four members of the Pentaglorious, and Bahamut is there too.

"I strongly advise you to think twice about the Smashers again," Bahamut said to them. "They are good people; they do not deserve to be treated like they being treated now. If it weren't for them, Caller would've done harm to civilians already. It was only because of the Smashers that lives were saved."

The world leaders lowered their heads and thought about this. "Perhaps you are right," Hyper Knee said. "Maybe the Smashers are indeed worthy of living after all."

"I'm starting to think the same," Ice Dragon agreed. "If it weren't for them, thing may have fared worse."

"I'm sure the people out there would agree if we stop framing them," Smash Pumpkin said.

Mike the Smart listened to everyone and said, "It seems that all you agree that the Smashers should no longer be marked criminals. While I agree to this to a certain degree, decisions like this must be answered by Big Brother first. He is the master of the government and only he has the right to come to decide things like this. We shall consult Big Brother and see what he has to say about this matter."

-

Meanwhile, out in the sea…

Deep underneath the sea to be precise…

"We are disappointed…"

Something is glowing…

"We hate everything…"

Something of pure evil is alive on the ocean bed…

"We are… Gamfax…"

* * *

END OF EPISODE I

This concludes the first episode of the Gamfax trilogy. Since this is only the beginning, the most exciting parts of the story obviously have not begun yet, so stay tuned for the second episode, which I will begin writing perhaps after a week's break. Meanwhile, try to get everything you can from the preview first! Have fun and think positive! Remember, optimism rules!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Special Preview

BEGIN CODEC TRANSMISSION

Campbell: Do you hear me, Snake? Listen carefully; the safest way to infiltrate Outer Heaven is to enter from the dock. You and the other Smashers are to perform diving operations and swim your way to the dock. From there, you should be able to enter the base without a problem. I'll contact you again after you made it. Good luck!

END CODEC TRANSMISSION

**BGM: Metal Gear Saga**

_A mission…_

"Smashers, we will give you a chance to redeem yourselves," Mike the Smart said. "Under the circumstance that you take down the Rebel Army…"

_A world at crisis…_

"A nuclear threat… It appears they have gotten hold of nuclear weapons and are threatening the world with it... The only thing we know about the operation they are undergoing is called... Metal Gear."

_Infiltration…_

"Make it through as quietly as possible without getting caught," Campbell said. "If you need any help, just call me at frequency 140.24. Also joining in this operation is members of the Peregrine Falcons and the Sparrows; just give them a call in these frequencies and they will give you additional information. I heard that you met each other before, am I right?"

"Look at all those soldiers there…" Pit said. "How are we going to get pass them without getting caught?"

"Take care of the cardboard box, and it will treat you back with kindness," Snake said.

"This door is locked!" Wario said.

"Looks like-a we need-a a card key," Mario said.

CRASH

"Never mind-a…"

"I know what to do," Snake said. "We'll use the weapon of mass distraction!"

_Returning enemies…_

"I was expecting those Peregrine Falcon clowns to show up," Morden said. "But what do you know? It's the Smashers that are coming after me instead!"

"Come on, boy! I'll show you that you should've stayed home with your mommy in the first place!" Allen said.

_An unexpected revelation…_

"No! It's not possible!" Snake gasped.

"Yes. Search your heart. You know it's true," **SPOILERS **told him.

_It returns again…_

"We are disappointed."

"We are not satisfied."

"We hate everything."

"Everything sucks."

"We are… Gamfax."

_**The legacy of Gamfax lives on…**_

COMING SOON

The second episode of the trilogy  
GAMFAX II  
SOLID SNAKE

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
